Highway to Hell
by chinethegreat
Summary: <html><head></head>Stephanie Cruz, appears to be a normal girl. However, when she is willing to do anything to revive her brother's life, things get a little hairy. She accidentally opens Lucifer's cage, releasing Adam Mulligan and Lucifer. Follow the story of Stephanie as she travels on the Highway to Hell with Adam, and a few others and getting help from the Winchester brothers and Castiel.</html>
1. Meet Stephanie Cruz

A Supernatural Spinoff

The Highway to Hell

**Hey everybody, so I have been trying to right a Supernatural fanfiction for a while now. I am a huge fan of the show but none of the stories I was writing grew to me, and it was difficult to continue writing them. Suddenly an idea came up in my head and I think it is my best one yet. I hope you all like this story, I have a lot of ideas for it and I would love all of your feedback. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: Meet Stephanie Cruz

The rain was coming down hard on the north bay city of Santa Maria, CA. It was a foggy, freezing 40 degree afternoon in this Podunk beach town. A beautiful yet depressed seventeen year old girl sits in her very old red buggy. She admires her dingy house which sits atop a mossy hill overlooking the pier and ocean. The house looked like it came straight out of a horror movie; a wrap-around porch with three brick steps and a crooked fence with cobwebs wrapping around the entire house. It was a three-story mansion with large windows, mostly broken, and leaky pipes. This was her home, and as much as she hated it and wanted to move, she was stuck here until she graduate high school. Which at this point probably wasn't going to happen, unless she got her act together.

She looked at her rear-view mirror which had a crow necklace hanging from it, the necklace was all black but with a dark blue jewel in the middle of it. She looked in the mirror and saw her brother, who wasn't there, instead he was buried six feet under at the Santa Maria public cemetery. Her brother died over a year and a half ago, no one really knows how he died. He was at his football friends Lake Tahoe cabin, his friends claimed it was stomach poisoning, but she knows for a fact her brother doesn't drink. Something else had to have gone down that night, and it was her sole mission to find out just that. She ran inside her dingy home, already soaked from the rain. Her mother was in the kitchen thinking about what to cook for dinner until she saw her daughter come through the front doors.

"Stephanie sweetheart, where have you been? You know I want you to be home by 5:00 now." Stephanie completely ignored her mother and ran up the stairs. "Stephanie don't walk away from me!" But before she could get to her daughter, she closed the door to her room and locked the door. "Stephanie, I know you are still upset about your brother. But you can't shut me out forever." She looked at herself in the mirror completely ignoring her mother and only thinking about her brother Max. Just in front of her mirror on her dresser's headboard was a picture of the two at the pier. Her brother was very handsome with dirty brown hair, big muscles, wearing a green Santa Maria football letterman's jacket. She was very beautiful as well but covered by dark eye makeup and Goth-like clothes, wearing a black leather vest, purple and black stripped shirt, black shorts, and converse. His arm was wrapped around her neck, she was holding a blue cotton candy, they were at the end of summer fair at the pier in front of the Giant Rocket Ride.

"Alright smile on one-two-three!" Stephanie and Max smile as Max's beautiful girlfriend took the picture. She was stunning with glowing skin, green eyes, and fluffy blonde hair, wearing a white skirt and light blue short-sleeve shirt. Her name was Kylie Baker and she was the most popular girl in school, head cheerleader and star soccer player. Surprisingly she was Stephanie's best and only friend, she basically started dating Max because of Stephanie. "So Stephanie has anyone asked you out to the welcome-back dance yet?" Stephanie blushed.

"No."

"Really, well what do you think about Jordan?" Over by the ring-toss was a very handsome basketball and football player Jordan. He was best friend's with Max and has always had a crush on Stephanie, but she would never go out with him.

"I would never go out with him."

"Why not, he's cute and likes you why wouldn't you go out with him?"

"Kylie enough she doesn't want to go out with him, let her be. You and I both know she is never going to the dance anyways." With that they went in line for the rock and roll ride.

Stephanie was still staring at the picture in her cluttered room with her mother banging on the door. Her room was very dark with only a few posters of Blink 182, Lily Allen, and DeadMaus5 on the wall. Even her sheets were very dark; purple and white accented flowers. She had a giant book on her desk with a Witch's pentacle and folders of information containing about crossroad demon's and ancient mythology. She put a small box of memorabilia and a picture of her brother in her purse a long with an incantation written in Latin.

"Don't worry Max, I'm going to bring you back! No matter what it takes." What she didn't know was that the ghost of her brother was standing right behind her. He was hoping that she wasn't going to do what she was about to do.

"Stephanie, where are you going now?" She completely ignored her mother and headed down the stairs, tears about to form down her eyes. "Please don't tell me you are going to hang out with those losers who get high everyday and drink." Stephanie rolled her eyes, of course her mother would think she was hanging out with the bench losers.

"Mom! Just don't worry about it, what I am doing you will eventually thank me later on." She ran outside back in the rain and straight to her car, turning the ignition on. Her mother followed her outside knocking on the window.

"Stephanie! If you don't get out of this car right away, then don't even think about coming back home." She turned on the radio and backed the car up. She drove to a desolate area up in the hills, it was getting darker with the sun or moon nowhere in sight. She was at a crossroads which was a point where four roads met, she dug a hole in the center and put the box of memorabilia and picture of her brother in the hole. The box contained a similar crow necklace to the one in her car, but instead of a blue stone was a jade stone. A football card signed by Jerry Rice, and her father's leather motorcycle gloves. These items were just a few of Max's favorite things; she closed the box and put the picture on top of it, she grabbed some scissors cutting off a piece of her beautiful wavy dark brown hair.

Back at the house her mother came into her room trying to see if she can figure out what her daughter was trying to do. She saw the giant book on her desk and flipped through some of the pages, scared of what she was seeing. She also saw the folder's including the one on crossroad demons. She read the description; a crossroad demon was one that you could make a deal with to bring back somebody to life in exchange for yours. She was shocked and knew that was what her daughter must've been up to. So she ran to her car and drove off to where the nearest crossroad would be. Stephanie threw a flaming match into the pit and recited an incantation in Latin, her mother was pulling up the hill seeing her daughter's car. As soon as she recited the incantation nothing happened. What was supposed to happen was that a demon popped up to make a deal with her, but instead the Earth shook.

"Dammit Steph, what the hell are you doing!"

Deep down in the darkest pit of the Earth a handsome 20 year old blue-eyed, blonde haired boy was fighting a creepy much older red-headed male. They were surrounded by fire and ice cold bars, with demons of Hell watching them fight. Suddenly they stopped and felt the Earth shake, the boy looked up wondering what that could be. Stephanie was worried that she might've done something wrong and recited the incantation again, still nothing happened. Down in Hell the cage shook again, until suddenly rain poured down. Suddenly all the demons left and came out of the hole. The boy had to come up with something to get away from the monster and in the nick of time a pitchfork appeared. The boy ran to the pitchfork and stabbed the red-headed man with it, the top of the cage broke allowing him to escape.

"Stephanie where are you?" Stephanie's mom was running in the woods, stumbling her way as branches came tumbling down. The innocent looking boy came out of the hole, Stephanie was shocked. She wasn't expecting a handsome young boy coming out of the Earth, in fact she wasn't expecting an earthquake at all.

"Are you a crossroads demon?"

"What, no! My name is Adam Mulligan, where am I?"

"Dammit something must've gone wrong, I must've said the spell wrong… But I thought I said it right?" She was going through everything that possibly could've gone wrong, but nothing came to mind.

"Stephanie!" She heard her mother yell, surprised to hear her voice.

"Dammit mom!" She ran away from the crossroads, the shaking was slowing down and coming to a stop.

"Can you please tell me where I am? Who are you?"

"Your in Santa Maria, I have no idea how you got here or who you are. Why should I tell you my name." Adam was getting frustrated and confused, knowing that he was in Santa Maria didn't help because he had never heard of it before. Stephanie's mom was running through the woods getting frustrated, she was getting dizzy. Suddenly a man with red hair and scars all over his face and bleeding from his chest stood before her.

"Hello, have you seen my daughter?"

"Could you tell me where I am?" He had a very dark and creepy voice, he almost sounded like a serial killer. She finally realized the blood and almost thought that this man could've hurt her own daughter. She tried to get away. "Wrong answer." He sped up to her and grabbed her neck, snapping it in half, and throwing it to the ground.

"Wait, Stephanie. Please can you tell me what is going on?" Suddenly they heard a scream, it was close to where she parked.

"MOM!" She ran, Lucifer heard the cry and hid behind bushes far away. "Oh my god mom!" She began to cry thinking the worst, that now not only was her brother dead, but her mom as well. "MOM! Please wake up." Adam noticed other footprints around and her snapped neck. The shaking finally stopped, it was still raining and they were getting drenched.

"Stephanie we should go, your mom needs to be at a hospital." He helped lift her up and sat behind Stephanie to make sure that her mother was still breathing. Stephanie was getting flustered, her hands were shaking, and she was crying furiously thinking all of this was her fault. She tried grabbing her cell phone to call a friend. "What are you doing?" He was worried about her speed.

"I'm trying to call a friend, a hospital isn't going to save my mother at this point." Adam didn't know what she meant by that. The fact that she knew what crossroad demons were kind of worried him, because he only knew two other people who actually believed that stuff was real. Hell, he was stuck in a cage for god knows how long with the devil and attacked by ghouls. She wasn't getting any reception, so she stopped trying and paid attention to the slippery road. "But what I don't understand is how you got here, where did you come from?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"I was summoning a crossroads demon, I think I would understand where you came from. I probably helped with that."

"If you really wanted to know, I was stuck in Lucifer's cage…" Stephanie was astonished and looked at him through her rearview mirror. Finally she got a notification that there was service and grabbed her phone. She dialed the number and was waiting for someone to pick up.

"Come on Jordan, please pick up!" A few more rings and finally someone picked up. "Hi, Jordan thank god! I need your help, something bad happened to my mother."

"Stephanie, are you ok? What is wrong, did you feel that Earthquake?"

"Jordan you are asking too many questions with not enough time right now. I'll explain everything to you when I get there, you can help right?"

"Well yes, but Stephanie you have to tell me what is going on." Suddenly she hit a spot with no reception. She drove like crazy down the winding road to a house near downtown. They didn't talk about Adam being in Lucifer's cage the entire ride. Stephanie grabbed her mother's leg's, while Adam picked up her shoulders. They carefully took her to the front steps and suddenly a very attractive Jordan came out astonished at what he was seeing.

"Stephanie what happened?"

"I don't know I did the incantation exactly how you told me to do it. Suddenly the Earth shook and this guy came out of the ground. Then I found my mother lying on the ground with her neck snapped."

"How come the spell didn't work? Did you say the incantation right?"

"Yes, Jordan I did." Adam was flabbergasted at how much her friend knew about spells and witchcraft, as if he was a witch himself. "Anyway the spell didn't work and now not only will my brother be dead, but also my mother. Do you think you can save her!?" Adam could tell Stephanie was getting frustrated and wished Jordan would hurry up. He thought that maybe she was summoning a crossroads demon to make a deal for her life instead of her brother's. Something the Winchester's are very familiar with.

They laid Stephanie's mother down on the ground, Jordan surrounded her with crystals and brought out a very old leather bound book. The book looked like a grimoir with Latin words he has never seen before. He flipped through the pages and found a spell that would possibly bring Stephanie's mother back to life.

"All I need is a little bit of your blood." He looked at Stephanie, at this point she would do anything to get her mother back. He cut a little slit on her hand, she winced as he squeezed the blood on her mom's forehead. Then he began the incantation, it wasn't like any Latin Adam has ever heard and being in hell for many years he has heard a lot. This was a darker and more ancient form of Latin, he couldn't make out what Jordan was saying. Suddenly there was a gust of wind in his house, this was definitely dark magic, however nothing happened.

"Jordan why isn't anything happening?" She shook her friend madly. "Jordan why isn't she waking up?"

"Stephanie, you know this kind of magic takes a while! You know that the only way this spell can work is if her soul is intact. You need to calm down!"

"I can't calm down Jordan! My mother might be dead and it would be all my fault!" Jordan waited a few more minutes and the wind stopped. "Jordan does that mean it worked?" He tried to search for a pulse and felt nothing, Stephanie's mother was gone.

"I'm sorry Stephanie, she's gone."

"NO! Dammit, she can't be dead! She can't be!" All of a sudden she stopped yelling and began crying furiously. She started punching Jordan then cried even harder and fell into his arms.


	2. The Death of Another

Chapter 2: The Death of Another

It has been an interesting week in small beach town Santa Maria, CA. The weather hasn't let up as it is still raining and snowing in the hills. Not only that, but the opening of Lucifer's cage catapulted a huge earthquake making historical numbers. Creating other crazy weather patterns around the United States and the west coast. But nothing could compare to the glooming dark cloud over Santa Maria. Lucifer's cage opened and brought back Adam Mulligan, the infamous Winchester hunter's half brother. He didn't realize this until today, but he is about to find out that he was stuck in that cage for 5 years. The only reason why he found that out is because Stephanie's mother's grave had the years 1973-2015, he was sent in the depths of hell in 2010.

It was a beautiful, but very depressing state of affairs at Santa Maria Public Cemetery. Stephanie was all too familiar with this place, losing her brother just a over a year ago. She barely held it together as her mother's grave went six feet under. Now all that stood before her was a tombstone reading Sarah Cruz; a beloved mother and wife, April 15th, 1973- June 3, 2014. The beautiful, young Stephanie was overwhelmed with all of this and headed out before the ceremony was over. Jordan threw a bright red rose in the hole where Sarah's body now lays and followed Stephanie. Adam hasn't known Stephanie for that long, but in just a few short days he already knows everything about her.

Since the funeral Stephanie has only been thinking about who could've possibly killed her mother. School has started and she is already falling behind, trying to figure out the mystery. Before her brother died Stephanie was exceptional at school, never late, never missed a day, and always did her homework. Not to mention she was in the party planning committee with her friend Kylie, but after her brother died she stopped going to the meetings and started hanging out with the wrong kind of people. She is falling into that groove all over again; hanging out with the stoners, coming into class hung-over, and failing a lot of her tests. Jordan has tried to help her, but she doesn't listen to him, she doesn't even talk to him anymore.

What Stephanie doesn't know is that Jordan has been having trouble with all of this as well. He seems to think that he might've written down the wrong spell, causing Lucifer's cage to crack open. So to not have his research consume his life, like how it has done to Stephanie he has gone back into basketball. He figures since Stephanie isn't listening to him anyways, he might as well do something to keep him distracted. However, he still wants to try and find this mystery out as much as Stephanie does, which is why he gave her the crossroads spell in the first place.

Jordan walks to limps to his locker, his legs are tense and sore, he is sweating profusely and out of breath. He had just finished one of his hardest workouts in a very long time. He opens his locker and sees that his phone is ringing, it was Adam. Since Stephanie wasn't talking to him he kept close tabs with Adam to see how she was doing. Even though he didn't trust Adam for one second, only because he was still confused on the whole Lucifer cage situation.

"Hey Adam, what's up?"

"Well I think I know how the cage opened up…." He was immediately intrigued.

"Really, how?" Before Adam could reply somebody knocked the phone out of Jordan's hands and turned him around. He started choking Jordan and picked him up, having his feet dangle. Jordan looked straight into the figures eyes and knew right then and there, that his life was about to end. He tried to chant something, with what little breath he had left.

"Oh, no, no, no, no… We don't want that do we?" The older man had a very sinister voice and creepy smile. Without second thoughts he cracked Jordan's neck and dropped him to the ground. "Oh well isn't that a shame, he was such a handsome boy."

"Jordan… Jordan? Where did you go?" The man held up the phone.

"Hello, Adam. If you want your friends to stop dying one-by-one, I'd suggest you stop researching and start searching. Because you never know, you could be next." Adam recognized that voice right away and suddenly knew all the answers. He started piecing the puzzles in his head; of stabbing Lucifer in the chest with the pitchfork, jumping out of the cage not looking to see if Lucifer came out or not, to Lucifer snapping Sarah's neck, and to Lucifer now snapping Jordan's neck. It was all him, it was the devil himself, Lucifer was the reason for all of Stephanie's pain.

Stephanie left the football bleachers from smoking weed and drinking alcohol. A fellow stoner was being very handsy, grabbing her butt and trying to kiss her. She tried to get away and noticed the entire basketball team looking very depressed, but she didn't see Jordan. There was also an ambulance and police just outside the gym which was now a crime scene. Stephanie was so confused and started to freak out, because she had no clue what was going on.

"Jeremy, what's going on?" One of Jordan's teammates looked completely stunned at her and didn't answer. "Scott, Alex, Tim… Please somebody, somebody tell me what is wrong." Her heart started beating real fast and she got really hot. She was getting very annoyed that no one was answering her. "Coach Smith, please tell me… Tell me what is going on?" He just looked at her and started crying. She turned around as she heard people coming out of the gym, and saw coroners pushing a cart with a stiff in a body bag. She ran up to them and started yelling asking who was in that bag. "Please, just let me see who it is!" She pushed the man trying to push her back and unzipped the bag. "No, no! Jordan, why? No…" She started crying and tried taking her breath, but everything around her was spinning and becoming too much for her to handle. Kylie came from the sea of saddened cheerleaders to make sure that her once very close friend was ok.

"Shhhh, shhh, Stephanie it is going to be alright."

"No, it's not Kylie! They're all dead; Max, my mom, and now Jordan! All because of me! It's all my fault." She continued to cry in her arms. Adam had just pulled up in the parking lot and saw what was going on. At the corner of his eye he saw Jordan's body being covered up by a body bag.


	3. The Boy's are Back in Town

Chapter 3: The Boy's are Back in Town

Adam has been putting it off for way too long, he has been running through every scenario in his mind hoping that he wouldn't have to do it. But with two deaths in less than a few weeks of him coming back to Earth he figures it's finally time. He just finished taking a shower and putting some clothes on. He knocks on Stephanie's door hoping she would come out, but she didn't. What can he expect with just starting to grieve over the loss of her mother and finding out her ex boyfriend died. He softly walked down stairs and began pacing back and forth, until finally he picked up the courage to do it. He finally called his brother's, Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Hey Dean it's me, Adam. I have no clue if you and Sam are still alive or not? Last time I saw Sam I was trapped in Hell with him, when he was stuck inside Lucifer's head. Well anyway that's really why I am calling you today. In case you haven't figured it out yet, I escaped the cage as myself, not Michael. And I'm pretty sure, Lucifer escaped as well, so if you can please call me back. I really need your help." He hung up the phone hoping that was a good enough message to get his half brothers over here.

Adam was cooking up a couple steaks; one for himself and one for Stephanie, who hasn't been eating a ton of food lately. He heard a car pull up in the driveway, hoping it was the infamous '67 Chevy Impala he remembers his dad driving whenever he came up to visit. It was, he was so relieved he forgot to turn off the burner and went straight outside.

"Oh boy am I glad to see you two!" Dean without saying anything, splashed Adam with holy water, nothing happened. Sam came from behind and sliced his hand with a silver knife, yet again nothing happened. So Sam crossed his hands from behind holding him tightly as Dean held up a mirror, there was a reflection. "Sam, Dean, it's really me. You don't have to worry, it's me your brother Adam!"

"What did I give Dean the first Christmas we had together alone, without dad?" Sam asked enraged, still choke holding Adam.

"The necklace that he is wearing around his neck, he's worn it every day of his life since you have given it to him." There was silence for a few minutes, Stephanie looked out at her window to see what was going on. Sam knew it was definitely Adam and slowly let go of his choke hold. Dean grabbed him, giving him a giant hug. "Can we please go inside, it's freezing?" Adam asked after hugging both of his brother's. The lightning storms which gloomed over Santa Maria, CA had caused a city-wide power outage. The boys set up candles and flashlights everywhere causing an illuminating scene in the living room, also making it smell like Jasmine. Since Stephanie never came out for dinner, Adam gave Dean the other steak and made another one for Sam. Adam had just finished telling them everything, starting from meeting Stephanie as soon as escaping from the cage.

"So why do you need us?" Dean asked.

"Well it's clear Lucifer is the one doing all of the killing. I'd figure he didn't want me to tell Jordan that he was Sarah's murderer, and decided to… to kill him." It was still hard for him to talk about Jordan because Adam thought, maybe just maybe, if he didn't tell Jordan about Lucifer he'd still be alive. "The reason why I called you was to see if you had any idea on how to kill Lucifer so something like this doesn't ever happen again. I was also wondering if you had any idea what happened to the spell that was supposed to be a crossroads spell, instead turning out to be an escape for me and Lucifer." Sam and Dean looked at each other unsure on how to answer Adam, they were still freaked out that their long lost half brother was still alive. Just around the corner Adam heard a creak and saw a figure standing in the stairway, he knew it was Stephanie. "Stephanie!?" He looked straight ahead, Sam and Dean turning their heads to see the estranged girl. She started running back up the stairs with Adam following, but she was too fast and shut her door in Adam's face. "Dammit! Stephanie, you can't stay in your room forever!" Adam punched the door, Sam and Dean finally got up the stairs to see his frustration.

"Was that her?"

"Yeah, please Stephanie come out! I want you to meet someone who can help!" She didn't reply and just stood behind the door, she looked like she had been crying for months.

"Hey it's ok, we don't need to meet her now. I'm not sure how much we can help you, the only way we knew how to kill Lucifer was to trap him inside the cage which was done. We do know someone who can possibly help."


	4. The Angels and It Me

Chapter 4: The Angels

A very handsome, dark, rugged, twenty something year old male sits in the middle of an empty gentlemen's club. It is just him and a red headed stripper giving him a private show on the main stage. He sits in a big black velvet arm chair, just like the arm chair everything in this strip club is pretty tacky. Everything is dark and red illuminated by old lights with fake candles, even the bartender was tacky wearing all leather with long uncombed hair. The man who is having a good time watching the private show and drinking a scotch with two ice cubes, is extremely good looking. He is very well-put together wearing a very expensive black suit and Italian loafers. His dark-red hair gelled to perfection, piercing blue-green eyes and a sharp jaw line glistened in the light.

As the man was watching the stripper named Daisy grind up against a gold stripper pole, his phone rang. However after the first time he saw the caller ID he didn't pick up the phone. The stripper came down from the stage and gave the man a lap dance. Suddenly a man in a trench coat and blue suit appeared and was transfixed by the girl grinding up all over his old friend. The girl with gorgeous big green eyes and red hair began to stare at the strange man and not her client. He noticed that the stripper wasn't paying attention to him and turned around. He was extremely annoyed, and continued to ignore the man.

"You didn't answer my calls." Still the man didn't care and only paid attention to Daisy, the man in the trench coat looked into the stripper's eyes. "How could you just sit here and watch a seventeen year old girl lose all of her dignity to a low-life."

"If you think I am such a low-life Castiel, then why are you here?" He shushed the girl away, she headed to the back upset at them.

"Because Jacob I need your help." Jacob looked at his old ally and headed to the bar to refresh his cocktail.

"Why do you need my help specifically? You know I don't do any of that angel stuff anymore."

"Because Jacob it has to do with Stephanie." He looked at Castiel stunned.

"Stephanie… I know a lot of Stephanie's." He knew exactly which Stephanie Castiel was talking about, he just didn't want to let him know.

"Stephanie Cruz the seventeen year old girl from Santa Maria, CA. The girl who you used to protect without her even knowing it, the girl who you fell in love with." Jacob couldn't take it anymore and headed outside to get some fresh air. It was pouring rain in the middle of nowhere Folsom, CA.

"Since when have you started smoking?"

"I've started doing a lot of things since leaving the whole angel thing behind."

"You know you can't quit being an angel like you can quit a job, Jacob? Being an angel is who you are, you still have your grace."

"Yes but I chose to get away from that life, and Stephanie is the reason why."

"But what you don't know is that right now, Stephanie needs your help now more than ever."

Sam was sitting at the dining room table with his dad's journal, his laptop, and all the books he could find on Lucifer at the local library. He has been trying to find a way to kill Lucifer, who has been on a local killing spree, for the past week. Adam and Dean have been going around town to see if there has been any connection to the death's that have been going on lately with the Devil himself. The only connection seems to be of the way they are killed, which is having their necks being snapped. Sam heard a door close upstairs and wondered if it could've been Stephanie. He left his station and headed upstairs to Stephanie's room, he saw shadows moving in the crack of the door. Sam didn't know this but the ghost of Max was standing right behind him.

"Bacon, all you need is bacon, she can't resist the smell of bacon. Dammit why can't anybody hear me?" Max got frustrated and threw the vase, that was sitting on the hallway dresser, at the wall. Sam saw all of it, but still didn't see Max. "Wait, did you see that?" Max had an epiphany as he saw a notebook on the dresser. He started writing something, Sam noticed the pen moving.

"Hello? Who is there?" No one answered so Max continued writing on the paper. Sam picked up the notepad and saw that it had said _Bacon, she likes bacon. Sincerely, Max. _So, Sam went to the kitchen and started cooking up some bacon. Suddenly, he got a call from his brother. "Hey Dean? Did you guys find anything?"

"No, not much. All we know is that Lucifer is definitely the killer, we just don't know where he is or how to kill him for good."

"Yeah, well you know who can help us with that?"

"Yeah I know. I called him and he said he is on his way, with some help. Have you found anything?"

"I think I might've found a way to get Stephanie out of her room. Lucifer, not so much."

"Alright we're probably going to get back soon." Dean hung up and Sam continued cooking the bacon. Stephanie smelled the semi-burnt crackling bacon sizzling downstairs. Her mouth began to water and stomach began to growl. She hasn't eaten a lot in the past couple of weeks, the only thing she can really eat is whatever she can grab or cook when the boys aren't here. Mainly that has been cereal or Velveeta macaroni, her favorite food was bacon and possibly the only thing that could make her come out of her room. She tried gritting her teeth to not go down there but she decided it was probably time to come out. The only reason why the Winchesters were here is because they were trying to help figure out who killed her parents. She opened her door, but before she headed downstairs she saw something at the corner of her eye. It was the note from her brother that Sam saw, as well as the broken vase. She saw her brother's name and almost started crying, especially because he knew how much she loved bacon. She walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen to see Sam Winchester cooking bacon.

"You must be Sam?" Sam turned around shocked to hear a female voice, one that he was hoping to hear soon. "I see somehow my brother told you my secret affection of bacon. I'm Stephanie by the way."

"Yes, I know who you are. So you saw the note?" She nodded her head and saw the bacon that was already made, walked over and grabbed some.

"I'm sorry I haven't been very social the past week. It's been a rough month for me losing both my mom and my best friend in a matter of days from each other."

"It's understandable." She took a bite of the bacon, closed her eyed, smiled, and licked her lips.

"This is really good. So how do you think my brother wrote that note?"

"How do you think he did?"

"Well I think that maybe, just maybe his ghost is haunting this place. Either that or he's watching me from here, and he knew the only way to get me out of my room was bacon." Suddenly they both heard the door open, it was Adam and Dean. Adam came around the corner and saw Stephanie talking to Sam and eating some bacon, he was thrilled to see her. He hugged her immediately, Stephanie was taken aback only because she didn't know him very well.

"Stephanie, you came out! How?" Dean walked over to Sam and whispered.

"Yeah, Sam how?" Adam was relieved to see her, Sam looked down at the bacon. "Bacon really? I could've come up with that."

"It wasn't just bacon, Dean." He was shocked that she knew his name. "It was the fact that my brother told him." Both Dean and Adam gave quizzical looks and turned their heads.

"How is that possible, he's…" Adam knew that the death of Max was still fresh in Stephanie's mind and didn't complete his sentence.

"He's dead… I know, but I still think that he is here. Protecting me, watching me, somehow." Sam and Dean knew how that was possible, so they all sat down and gave Stephanie the low down of ghosts and what they do for a living, it was that time. It was twilight, the fog rolling in, and another very damp day in Santa Maria. Jacob was admiring the house he once knew so well before, bringing up a multitude of memories.

_Four Years Ago…_

It was a busy Friday Night at the Cruz household; a bunch of drunken teenagers, crushed beer cans, and a toilet papered tree, but that was just the outside of the house. The inside was a mad-house; more drunken teenagers, girls making out with guys, girls making out with girls, football players doing keg-stands, and cheerleaders dancing in the living room to Usher's "Yeah." Max was a freshman on the football team and subbed, in the game they just played, for their star quarterback who got injured. In honor of his first winning game he threw a party at his house.

Even though Stephanie wasn't invited to the party her best friend, who happened to be a cheerleader was there, so she hung out at the party. Even though her friend Kylie was clearly intoxicated and having a good time with a senior football player. Stephanie went over to the kitchen to get some alcohol, all that was available was Jack Daniels whiskey. She took a swig of the alcohol and immediately squinted at the potent alcohol. She looked outside her kitchen window and saw a figure standing by the woods, she was freaked out and turned around. As soon as she turned around her face turned bright red because linebacker Alex Thatcher came stumbling in. He was the hottest guy in school and everybody loved him, just as much as they were all loving her brother. Stephanie had always had a crush on him, they were neighbors, but he was always four years older than her.

"Well, well, well. Little miss Stephanie came to join the party? I'm not so sure your brother you enjoy that very much." He was very intoxicated and got very close to her, putting his arms on the table so that she couldn't get away. His breath smelled really bad, but all she could do was stare into his dazzling blue eyes. She blushed, wondering how such a guy would ever be into her. "So Stephanie, how about you and me get out of here. To have some alone time?" She saw her brother at the corner of her eye, he was heading into the kitchen. She knew if she went with him something more than kissing in the woods would happen. But she also knew that Alex can be very forceful sometimes, but if she let Max see them he would get very protective. "You see I have been hearing little birds tell me, that you have always had a crush on me. You want to know a secret?" He whispered into her ears and said, "I have always had a crush on you two." She gave in being the naive freshman she was and they headed outside through the back door. He led her to the woods so that no one could see them.

"Hey what happened with Alex?" Max asked Jordan.

"I don't know, he's probably outside making out with some girl." What Max didn't know was that that girl was his twin sister. Stephanie was being pushed up against a tree, Alex was forcefully making out with her. He was groping her, trying to take off her clothes, but she wasn't allowing it.

"Come on Stephanie! This isn't going to happen, if you keep doing that. You can trust me, I won't hurt you." All she wanted was to make out with him, but she knew if she said that he would stop. Because just like every horny 18 year old, he wanted something more, he wanted sex. So she loosened up, but then he started to hurt her and she didn't like it.

"Wait, Alex your hurting me! Alex please stop!"

"I thought this is what you wanted!" He didn't listen and forced himself on her even more.

"Please, Alex!" She tried pulling herself away but he was too strong.

"Just shut up you little bitch!" Without even realizing it he pushed her head hard on the tree, she stopped breathing and fell to the ground with her head bleeding. "No, no, no! Stephanie wake up, Stephanie please wake up!" He didn't know what to do and ran back into the house, wiping off any blood on her. Max was talking to Kylie and Jordan, seeing Alex rush in looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"Alex, what happened? Are you alright?" Alex just stared at Max and ran out of the house, causing everybody to stare at him. Back in the woods the figure that Stephanie saw earlier came down to her body. It was Jacob, he looked at the dead gorgeous girl and knew what he had to do. He put his hand on her head and closed his eyes, a ball of gold light came glowing from her forehead. She gasped and sat right up, but as soon as she woke up Jacob was gone. She ran back into the house, scared and cold. "Stephanie? What happened to you?" He was referring to the blood stains in her hair.

"I don't know." She grabbed her head because it started to pound and looked outside the window. Jacob was back in front of the woods looking at the girls whose life he just saved.

_Present…_

Jacob continued to stare at the house scared to go in, Castiel was staring at his prodigy wondering what he was thinking so intently on.

"Jacob, are you ready to go?" Jacob looked at the no longer angel and opened his car, which was a blue 1964 mustang convertible. He slammed it shut and walked right up the broken old brick steps. Castiel waited for him to ring the doorbell, but he didn't and did it himself. Sam, Dean, Adam, and Stephanie were all sitting in the kitchen eating dinner and talking about Lucifer.

"Were you guys expecting anybody?" Stephanie asked while in mid-sentence and scarfing down her steak.

"Actually yes, but we didn't think he'd show up." Adam and Stephanie looked at each other confused and followed Sam and Dean to the front door. Dean opened it and saw his old buddy Castiel standing with a stranger, who had good taste in cars. "Cas!" They hugged each other, and then Sam. Jacob ignored them and stared at Stephanie, it has been a long time since he last saw her. The only thing was, she had no clue who he was, but when she looked at him she had a feeling she did. "Who the hell is this?"

"Oh right! Sam, Dean, Adam, Stephanie, this is Jacob. He's an angel and he's here to help."

"How do you know my name?" Stephanie asked Castiel.

"Oh I know a lot more about you then just your name Stephanie."

"This Jacob guy, sure doesn't look like an angel and I have been around a lot of them to know how they dress. I am also certain not a lot of angels have '64 mustangs as cars."

"Well I'm not your normal angel. Also is that '67 Impala yours?" Dean nodded his head. "Nice car." Jacob was getting cold and let himself in.

"Cas who the hell is this guy?" Jacob was being his rude self and helped himself to some dinner.

"Look I know he's not the nicest guy, but he knows things and can be of great help to us."

"How?" Castiel walked into the living room to get as far away from Stephanie as possible. Stephanie and Adam were watching Jacob scarf down steak and potatoes. He started to get thirsty and went to see what was in the cupboard.

"Oh that wouldn't have anything in there, that you would want to drink." He pulled out the same bottle of whiskey that Stephanie drank four years ago. The only reason why that was in there was because somebody that night at the party left it there. No one else in the household likes the stuff, occasionally Stephanie's mother would drink some of it wondering how it was there in the first place.

"I think this would do just fine." Stephanie began to think of that night she was almost killed. It had slipped her mind because it was so long ago and a lot more has happened since then.

"I have never heard of an angel who drinks alcohol before."

"Like I said I have been away from the angel business a long time now." He continued to eat. Castiel was still in the living room with the boys.

"Jacob is not a normal angel. He's not an angel of the lord, he's of a different breed. He is from the Order."

"What, there are different breeds of angels, what the hell is the Order?"

"Yes well the Order is a different section of angels, one whose job is simply to protect people. That is what Jacob is, he protected Stephanie. The only thing is, they couldn't come into contact with their protectee's. So Stephanie has no clue who Jacob is." Dean was extremely confused, but knew Castiel more than anyone and knows that he wouldn't put his trust into just anyone.

"Alright I'm confused as hell, but if you trust him." So they all agreed that Jacob could stay, Stephanie was still confused as to why all of this was happening but she went along for the ride. Her only goal now was to find out why everybody she ever loved had died.

**It's Me **

For the past week the only thing on everybody's mind was to find out how to kill Lucifer. Sam, Dean, Adam, Stephanie, Castiel and even Jacob had been researching numerous texts, the web, and even bibles to see if it was possible to kill the devil. Adam was in the library growing tirelessly looking at old testaments to find any clues that could help him. He was running low on energy and was almost about to give up, considering it had been a month since he first came out of the hole. He still hasn't even found a reason as to how he was even there. But everything he has found has been stuff he already knows about Lucifer. Being trapped in a cage with him for five years, you get to know the guy pretty well. He started having flashbacks of demons taunting him, Lucifer getting inside his head, and a beautiful girl wincing at every lash.

Lucifer was circling around the defeated Adam, there was fire all around them, demons flying around, making deals of who would win the days battle. Adam was tired, thirsty and hungry but everybody was against his side except for one girl. She had big dark curly hair, tan glowing skin, and mysterious dark brown eyes. She was the most beautiful girl Adam has ever seen, she was the only one who turned away when Lucifer was attacking him, she was the reason that kept Adam going.

"What are you doing? You coward! Get up and fight!" The fight had been going on for hours, Adam was just about ready to give up and call it a day. He looked into the girl's eyes and stood up ramming the fallen angel into the cage. "Ha ha ha ha ha." Lucifer laughed sinisterly. "You actually think you can kill me? If it is so easy then, why haven't you done it already? Why didn't the Winchesters?" Lucifer pushed Adam back to the ground, his head hitting the freezing cold bar. The girl got up from her seat and left the scene within a flash, not wanting to watch anymore.

Adam woke up from his dream and started looking at specific pages in the bible that he marked earlier. All of them battles with Lucifer, all of them reasons as to why he always one. He started putting the pieces together, suddenly he knew what they had to do. He put everything away and rushed back to the house. He got out of the car and ran into the house noticing Stephanie was fast asleep on the couch. She woke up as soon as she heard the door shut.

"Adam? Is everything ok?"

"Where is everybody?"

"Out back, I think." She was confused as to why he was in such a rush and followed him to the backyard. "Adam can you please tell me what is going on?"

"I think I know how we can kill Lucifer!" Adam yelled as everyone else was in the middle of a discussion. He explained to them why Lucifer had always defeated battles. It was because he picked his battles, he picked battles he knew he could win. All of his defeats were against people who didn't have siblings or a love worth fighting for. He told them how when he was in Hell he was never able to defeat Lucifer because of something he didn't have. "Think about it when you guys tried to defeat Lucifer you couldn't kill him. It wasn't Sam and Dean fighting against Lucifer. It was Lucifer and Michael fighting each other. Two brothers who didn't love each other." They still didn't get what he was trying to get at. "Love is what we need to defeat Lucifer, something he doesn't have. Something Stephanie does… the love from her father, mother, brother, and friends . The people who died because of him." Stephanie was starting to realize what needed to happen.

"It's me. I have to kill him." Everybody turned to look at the scared teenager, finally understanding what needed to be done.


	5. The Preparation

Chapter 5: The Preparation

It was becoming more and more difficult to realize for Stephanie, that she was the one who needed to kill Lucifer. Not Sam or Dean, not Adam, not Jacob or Castiel, but her. The one who has lost everything because of him, the one who just over a year ago didn't think that any of this existed. She was beginning to doubt herself, wishing she never did that spell, because if she didn't none of this would be happening, her mother would still be alive. For the past month she had been learning the ropes of killing demons from vanquishing spells, fighting, to using a gun and a knife. She learned most of the contact stuff from Dean and the researching stuff from Sam. She didn't know how many demons would come her way from being let out of the earthquake. Castiel taught her healing spells if she ever got extremely injured and he couldn't come and help. Jacob stayed far away from her as possible and watched, just as he used to do. He was watching her beat up Dean in the backyard.

"You know she's going to need your help as well." He jumped and saw Adam standing behind him, throwing a knife at him. Luckily being in hell for so long Adam had gained a good sense of reflex.

"Dammit Adam, don't you know never to sneak up on a drunk man with a knife. I could've killed you!"

"Well good thing I have good reflexes." Jacob walked over to the alcohol cupboard and poured himself more whiskey. While Stephanie was beating Dean to a pulp she noticed Adam and Jacob talking to each other. "Castiel told me that you fell in love with Stephanie once."

"Yeah, well he's lying."

"Really, then why do you keep drinking that bottle of whiskey?" Jacob looked down at the almost empty bottle. "He told me of the time you first saved her life as well."

"Does Castiel ever keep his mouth shut?"

"No, not really. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going with her on this mission to kill Lucifer. But we can't do it alone, Sam and Dean are going to be working on other issues and Castiel can't be with us at all times. So I guess I'm trying to say is we need your help. Now you can stay here and be a drunk all day or you can actually put your grace to some good use." With that Adam went back into the living room, Jacob took one more look outside to see the girl that he loves.

_Three Years Ago…_

Stephanie came into her room all dressed up to go to a party with her best friend Kylie. They came barging in laughing at a joke Kylie heard from a fellow cheerleader. Stephanie turned on the music and Katy Parry's "E.T." came on.

"So are you excited for tonight?"

"I don't know I guess, it's just another football party."

"True I guess. So what's the story with you and Jordan? You two have been hanging out together a lot recently."

"Yeah because he's Max's best friend and I hang out with Max a lot."

"Well do you want to know what he's been saying about you?" She turned around after thinking she saw something outside.

"He's been talking about me?"

"Yeah, he talks about you all the time."

"Really." Kylie nodded her head. "Well I would never go out with him, I'm sure if we started dating Max would kill me. Who in fact has been talking about you a lot lately."

"What has he been saying?" Kylie was shocked that Max talked about them to his sister, even though she talks about Max a lot, more than Stephanie wants to know.

"Oh just that he's ready to make the next step, that tonight's going to be a special night."

"He told you that? Well then I better get in the mood for that." Kylie pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels, it was her favorite drink. Jacob watched the girls pre-game for the bonfire and gossip about relationships and celebrities. "Hey who is that?"

"Who?" Stephanie looked out the window and saw nothing. "Kylie are you drunk already?"

"No, I swear I saw someone out there. Now let's really talk about Jordan please, if he wasn't your brother's best friend would you date him? Or better question would you fuck him?"

"Sure maybe if I didn't think of him as my brother's best friend I would date him. But I would never sleep with him. I probably wouldn't sleep with anyone unless I knew they were the one." Jacob was still watching and smiled when he heard that.

_Present… _

Stephanie was beating Dean to a pulp, Dean was getting tired and about to give up. Suddenly they were on the ground, Stephanie was on top choke holding him with his own rifle. He started to cough.

"Alright, alright I give up!" He gave up, so Stephanie got off of him and helped him up. "What were you thinking of just now?"

"How much I wanted to kill Lucifer." She grabbed two waters and threw one to Dean, he just stared at her.

"Well, Stephanie. I think you are ready." Stephanie gave him a smile, she has never been so happy until that moment. But the reason why she was happy made her wonder. She started packing clothes, grimoirs, CD's anything she needed for this long and intense roadtrip. She took one more look at her room, at her old posters, pictures of great memories, now all of that was in the back of her mind. The only thing she was thinking about was revenge, revenge for everyone she lost. Max was looking at the girl she was becoming, the girl she didn't want her to become. But one moment made him hope that she still had humanity in her left, that she was the same shy girl who always followed in his footsteps. She looked at her dresser and saw one picture that she knew she couldn't leave without. It was of photo at her and Max's middle school graduation with her mother, father, Jordan and Kylie all smiling and happy at the fact they are going to high school. She grabbed it and began to head outside where the boys were waiting.

Just before she went downstairs she saw something on the dresser in the hallway, it was another note from her brother. _Stay Gold, Pony, Stay gold. Love Max. _It was her favorite line from her favorite book and movie, The Outsiders. She took one last look behind her, grabbed the note and started walking down the stairs. Sam and Dean were making sure they had everything in Jacob's car that was needed.

"Alright, grimoir?" Dean asked.

"Check." Stephanie replied as they were looking in the trunk of the old 'stang.

"Guns?"

"Check."

"Ammo?"

"Check."

"Holy water, salt shells, demon knife?"

"Check, check, check?"

"Oh and the greatest collection of '80s rock bands." She looked up at Dean, he knew she hated that type of music and only liked the current rock of her generation. "Trust me, AC/DC will start to grow on you on those long roadtrips." She rolled her eyes and grabbed the CD collection, putting her bag and the CD's in shotgun. "Oh and one thing, I almost forgot." Dean grabbed out the old colt that killed the yellow-eyed demon almost ten years ago. "This was the gun that I used to kill my mother's demon. Maybe you'll put it'll be put to good use to kill that bitch devil." She smiled and gave Dean a long hug, even though they are completely different people they grew to like each other. She turned to Sam giving him a hug as well.

"Hey, good luck. But remember to be you and don't let anyone take control of you."

"Thanks Sam. I'm going to miss that bacon of yours the most." They laughed. "Cas?" She opened her arms and he gave in.

"I'm going to miss you." He said robotically, emotions weren't his strong suit. "Call my name if you ever need my help."

"Thanks, but I think Sam and Dean might need your help more than me."

"We ready to go?" Jacob yelled standing by the driver's seat with his arms out.

"Your coming?"

"I'd figure you might need some angel help after all. I mean we are trying to kill an angel." With that they closed the trunk gave another round of hugs and went inside the car. Jacob was in the driver's seat, Stephanie in the passenger seat, and Adam in the back. Jacob started the ignition and started to drive, Stephanie looked in the rearview mirror and saw Sam, Dean and Castiel waving. She waved back and so did Adam, Jacob was annoyed at the goodbye and turned on some music.

"They're going to be alright? Right Cas?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I think so." They all headed into the Impala.

Back in the mustang Jacob was trying to find a good station to play, and found one of old school '90s hip hop which had "Jump Around" by House of Pain playing. Adam hated this type of music and switched the station to a country station playing one of Luke Bryan's latest hits. Jacob absolutely hated country and switched back to the other station, making Adam switch it back. This kept going for about ten seconds until Stephanie found a CD from Dean's old collection, a CD that wouldn't make her ears bleed. Suddenly they stopped switching the stations and AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" started playing. They all looked at each other and smiled, as they drove out onto the empty highway about to go on an adventure that can completely change their life.


	6. Celine Kane

Chapter 6: Celine Kane

Jacob was getting restless in the car driving in the middle of nowhere route 66, listening to the same old Aerosmith for days now. "Sweet Emotion" was playing, he noticed that Stephanie was asleep and felt that this was his only opportunity to turn off the radio. He couldn't change the station because Adam was up and he could change the station in the backseat as well. So he made the move to turn off the radio, and luckily Stephanie was sound asleep. Adam received an interesting text from his brother Dean.

"Hey I just got a text from Dean."

"What does it say?"

"I have a case for you three in Albuquerque. He just sent me another one of all the details."

"No, no, no. We are already on a case, we have to go straight to New York if we want to try to gain on Lucifer. I've noticed a string of murders that look a lot like the one's from Santa Maria."

"Castiel just sent a text saying you would say that. They want us to do some trial runs before we actually go killing Lucifer, he isn't an ordinary demon." Stephanie moved, Jacob got ready to turn the radio back on in case she woke up.

"Dammit! Well I guess will just have to make a pit stop first." They were in the middle of Arizona, one state away from their case in New Mexico. Jacob stopped at a gas station, slamming the door waking Stephanie up. She had drool all over her face and was confused as to where they are right now.

"What happened, what I missed?"

"Nothing, we are just taking a pit stop. Dean and Castiel texted me saying they want us to do a few trial runs before actually killing Lucifer. They have a case for us in Albuquerque, New Mexico."

"Is it a bad idea to lose our lead on Lucifer? Because it seems like he moves fast."

"I know but for some reason Dean thinks this is really important and when Dean says it's really important, you usually can't say no."

"How long was I asleep for."

"You fell asleep once we hit LA so about 7 hours."

"Wow, well I need to make a potty break, do you want anything from the store?"

"Maybe a red bull." Stephanie got out of the car and she could tell Jacob was clearly upset.

"Hey I'm going inside the store to take a bathroom break, you want anything"

"Will you let me drink some whiskey?" She shook her head and crossed her arms. "Maybe just some snacks then." She went into the store to use the bathroom first. Then grabbed a red bull for Adam, two Dr. Pepper's, chips, popcorn, red rope, sour patch kids, and gummy bears all the essential road trip food items. She paid for the items and headed back to the car, Jacob was talking to Castiel on the phone but hung up just as she came out. He finished getting gas and they all sat back inside the car. Stephanie handed Adam his red bull, he opened it and started drinking right away. "Chips, popcorn, candy, soda? Did you get any real food?"

"It's a gas station, what were you expecting a salad?" Jacob was getting frustrated. "Did you guys use the bathroom, I'm not stopping again. I want to get this case over with and head straight to New York." Adam nodded his head yes, Jacob however did not go to the bathroom and got back out of the car.

_Two and a half years ago…_

Stephanie was at her brother's football game cheering Max and Jordan on, Jacob was standing a few bleachers above watching her. Everybody were all packed like sardines in the bleachers cheering for the Santa Maria Varsity Titans. They were playing their rivals and the game was tied. Castiel came up from behind him.

"Your getting way too close to her Jacob."

"I'm just trying to do my job Castiel!"

"Really because it looks like to me you are falling in love with her." Jacob got annoyed and took off, leaving the crazed drunken teenagers.

"I'm not falling in love with her, I'm just making sure she is safe!" They were standing in the middle of the walkway, the cheerleaders were cheering and Stephanie noticed the two strange men having an argument.

"You know if she finds out who you are, you will be stripped from your watching duties."

"I am not falling in love with her." With that Jacob left Castiel, he noticed somebody watching and turned around. Stephanie turned to face the game just in time so that he didn't notice.

_Present… _

"You ready to go?" Jacob got back in the car getting out of his daydreaming state. Stephanie was eating gummy bears and shook the bag of popcorn in Jacob's face. He grabbed the popcorn, smiling, and opened the bag up while turning the ignition on.

"Next stop, Albuquerque!" He exclaimed. They were now on the freeway again.

"Hey, why is the radio off?" Stephanie asked.

They drove up to a picturesque house in the middle of suburban Albuquerque, New Mexico. It was one of those houses that you would see in a catalogue for living in. Freshly mowed lawn with the sprinklers going, perfectly painted white house, with blue shingles, and a red door. It was very colonial but looked modern and crisp. Stephanie stepped outside and wondered how could there be a case at this well put together house.

"So what's the story here? I can't imagine anything bad happening at this place."

"Well a family of three just moved in here, five weeks later the couples fifteen year old was killed. Dean says there has been a pattern, of everybody who moved here someone has died. Only problem is each victim is different, an old lady, single graduated student, etc, etc."

"How many people have died?"

"Six, so far… And counting." A lovely middle-aged couple came outside arm-in-arm waving their hands at us. The woman was a blonde haired blue-eyed thirty something year old; wearing kakis, a pink shirt and cardigan, with pearls around her neck. The male had light brown hair with streaks of silver, wearing kakis, and a blue sweater-vest. They were the perfect couple, the American dream, but how could they be so happy just losing their child, and how did they know them.

"Are we supposed to wave back?"

"Apparently Dean has worked with them before." They all waved back and finally were standing in front of one another.

"Hi, you must be Stephanie, Jacob, and Adam. I'm Carey and this is my husband John, Dean has told us a lot about you."

"Sorry if I may ask… How come you guys are so happy right now? I mean you did just lose your daughter right?"

"Oh Ali wasn't our daughter, she was my niece. And of course I feel sorry for the poor girl, she was so young and ripe. But I haven't really had time to grieve because I've been taking care of my sister, she got crazy after her daughter's death." Stephanie started to think that maybe Mrs. Erikson didn't care about her sister and niece, but maybe that was just how she stayed sane. Not thinking about someone you love who died made the days go by quicker and easier. They headed into the house and the inside just looked as lovely and well polished as the outside and the two people living in it right now. "Well this is our home, be careful of the floors we just waxed them so they might be slippery." The house was completely furnished with all the latest trends from IKEA, floors cedar covered with rugs from the best hand maid rugs in Russia, and a 3-D/blue-ray 45inch flat screen TV. The kitchen had an island with the pristine marbling and glistening table tops, all of Martha Stewarts up to date kitchen-ware, and beautiful state-of-the-art refrigerator and oven. Stephanie was impressed by this house, she wasn't used to all of this glamour from the house she was raised in. "So Stephanie would you like anything to drink or eat? We have cookies, brownies, or something healthier carrots and humus? And for drinks we have lemonade, iced tea, Arnold palmer, raspberry lemonade?" She never had this many options back home, she didn't know what to choose. "I think you'll like the raspberry lemonade, and my chocolate chip macadamia cookies are delicious!" She held out the freshly baked cookies which smelled of nutmeg and cinnamon.

"And boys I have some beer if you want any?"

"Well apparently the only thing my friend Jacob here drinks is whiskey." Stephanie took a bite of the cookie and it was honestly the best thing she ever tasted. It was warm and comforting, the chocolate just melted right on her tongue. "Wow Mrs. Erikson this cookie is great! And your house is beautiful!"

"Oh well thanks, we just got it remodeled and I'm glad you like the cookies. Here try some raspberry lemonade!"

"We recently remodeled because the house was left a mess after the murder, it was a horrible crime scene. I just don't understand who in their right mind would do that to a five year old."

"Dammit John, don't talk about Ali!" Stephanie could tell Carey was hurting, especially with having to take care of her crazed sister.

"So did you guys notice anything weird around the house before the murder? Flickering lights, leaky pipes… anything out of the ordinary?" Jacob went right to questioning, Stephanie was a bit annoyed and began looking around the house for any clues. She felt something eerie about the place, as if someone else was there, hiding.

"Not that I can recall, it was a normal Sunday night. We were watching the football game with my sister and brother-in-law, Ali was put to bed a few hours before we left. Then we got the call that they heard Ali scream and well…"

"Excuse me but the death is still fresh in our minds and hard for us to wrap around. We might not be able to answer all of your questions, because we simply just don't know the answers." John put her hand around her shoulder, Stephanie noticed a strange picture above the fireplace. It was of a cemetery in the middle of the woods with a hooded figure, holding a lamp, standing by a gazebo. Stephanie heard a creak behind her near the staircase, the person who was watching them stood back quietly hoping Stephanie didn't see her.

"Mr. Erikson, how long has this painting been here?"

"For as long as I can remember, it was a part of the house before we came here. I always thought it was creepy, but my brother-in-law thought it completed the house." Adam came up next to Stephanie looking at the picture as well.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered.

"It just gives me a creepy vibe, that's all." It was the next day, Jacob was headed to the station. Adam had been researching about the house and all of the other murders all day. Stephanie searched the house looking for any clues; searching for sulfur, EMF, anything that can help her figure out what killed these people. "Hey, Jacob. I couldn't find anything in the house, can I go with you to the police station?"

"Ha, you actually think I am going to take you to the station?" She shrugged her shoulders. "No, you are staying here. You need to cover every inch of this house until you find something."

"But I already did, and there is nothing out of the ordinary except for the painting!"

"Well research stuff about the painting, it may be our clue!" Jacob left and Stephanie was enraged, she didn't know why Jacob was being so distant with her. She tried everything to be close with him but he always shut her down.

_Two and a half years ago…_

Stephanie was at another after party, this time invited by Jordan. Jordan was talking Stephanie's ears off, but she wasn't listening and continued to drink her tequila. She wasn't feeling like herself, mainly because she was still getting over the fact that her father had died. Jordan was talking about the game and Stephanie didn't really care, she took one more gulp and was finished with her tequila.

"Hey Jordan all of this is great, but I think I need a refreshment!" She held out her cup and shook, making it known that it was empty.

"Maybe you should cool it with those! What is it you second cup of…" He smelled the red cup. "Tequila? You should probably slow down, plus I don't think your brother would be too happy that I gave more alcohol when you are clearly drunk."

"I think my brother would be more mad that you are trying to get with me then you feeding me alcohol." She held out the cup, he just turned around and gave up. "Fine I'll go get some myself!" She stumbled her way into the kitchen and began to get dizzy. She was grabbed by someone, but couldn't tell who it was and was brought to a bedroom. The boy started kissing and groping her, slowly taking her clothes off. She tried to back away, but it didn't help. Another figure came inside the room, he started to say something but Stephanie couldn't hear anything. All she saw were blurs and all she could hear were muffled sounds, but whoever it was got the guy to leave. The man picked her up and took her home without anyone noticing.

_Present…_

Jacob drove up to the local police station, he was wearing his best suit, and got out his fake FBI id tag out. The police man walked him into the cold case files wondering why the feds would be here.

"So why are they bringing the feds to this case? It's a simple murder case."

"Yes, I know. But the family of the latest victim really wants this guy found, we are just trying to do our best to stop him."

"Well I should warn you, these pictures are very graphic." He left the file room, Jacob started looking at the files and the pictures were extremely graphic. They were brutally murdered, blood splattered everywhere, bodies barely left found because of limbs cut off. Suddenly his phone rang.

Stephanie was staring at the picture for a good ten minutes trying to figure out why it would be put here. There was something very strange and dark about it, almost as if the man in the painting was real. She heard another creak behind her, the girl who was stuck in the house tried to make a run for it. However Stephanie was quick and shot her in the shoulder. The girl screamed, and fell to the ground, Stephanie grabbed her arms and sat on top of her so she wouldn't get away. She grabbed her phone and called Jacob.

"Dammit Stephanie! You know I'm at the police station, this better be important!"

"I think I just found our murderer!" The bleeding girl tried turning her head around to look at Stephanie. Suddenly Jacob came in the house and saw a girl with her arms tied together around a chair, her shoulder bleeding.

"Stephanie you shot her!"

"What did you expect me to do? Let her go, she was trying to get away!"

"I'm not the demon you are looking for god dammit!" The girl yelled trying to escape from the ropes which were tied tightly around her wrists. She was sweating, heart racing, and her shoulder was bleeding profusely. "Just ask your friend Adam!" Jacob and Stephanie looked at each other. It had been about five minutes, Jacob was pacing back and forth, Stephanie was watching the prisoner carefully.

"Sorry it took me a while, there was an accident at the intersection in downtown. What's going on?"

"Well you tell me, this demon who killed Ali seems to know you!" Stephanie replied angrily. Adam turned to look at the beautiful demon sitting in the chair becoming in a state of drowsiness from the blood she was losing. He knew exactly who she was, and knew she couldn't possibly be the demon who was killing all of these people. It was the girl he fell in love with in Hell, her name was Celine Kane.

"Stephanie that isn't our demon. Sure she is a demon, but it's not the one we are after. Her name is Celine Kane." Stephanie paced back and forth as Adam told the story of Celine Kane, she was so confused at who this demon was. Celine was not your normal demon; she was a halfling, half demon, half human. Her father was a brutal demon who fell in love with a mortal, and one night without using a condom Celine was conceived. Everybody in hell found out, including Crowley, and suddenly they were after that family. But just like all demons Celine's father only cared about himself and gave up his love for his life. Handing off Celine on a strange family's doorstep, growing up Celine was always a rebel, getting that trait from her dad. She would shoplift, drink, do drugs, have sex with strangers, and her entire life she thought it was because of her personality. She was too young to remember who her dad was and what he did, but one day she ran into a demon and found out everything. Not only is Celine a halfling, but she is also a demon who can't control when she is a demon. One minute she can be a killing, evil, brutal bitch, and another minute she is the purest of all human beings, she is the girl Adam fell in love with.

"So what are you saying she is a demon, but she is also human? I'm a freaking angel and I have dealt with a lot of weird beings. But I have never heard of a demon and human."

"That's because it is extremely rare! It is against the law for demons to have affairs with humans. But my father couldn't resist my mother's charm. I'm the only one of my kind that I know of, I have heard rumors of their being very few of us out there but I haven't found anyone else like me." She could barely talk, she was extremely pale, lips dried, circles under her eyes and her white shirt and arm covered in blood.

"I know Celine better than anyone. She isn't a bad person."

"But you just said she couldn't control her humanity, how do we know she is good right now? I'm going to call Castiel!" Jacob went into the other room and called Castiel. Stephanie was in such disbelief that all she did was stare at Celine. "Hey Cas…"

"You are wondering if Celine is legit and Adam is telling the truth?"

"Yes, how did you…"

"How did I know, well I have an angel keeping tabs on you guys, making sure you are doing your job. Trust me you can trust Celine, what Adam is saying is true. Adam did know her in hell, and demons like her are very rare. But right now you can trust her, all you have to be careful about is when her humanity is switched off. She is very coy and secretive about it, you wouldn't tell if she is the ruthless demon that she can be." Castiel paused giving Jacob time to think about this. "Now I'm sorry Jacob, but I have to go. Sam, Dean and I are working very hard on another case." With that he hung up, leaving Jacob in the dust.

"Cas? Dammit!" He shut his phone off with rage.

"So what did he say?" Adam asked out of nowhere.

"He says we can trust right now…"

"Great can you heal her? I think she can help us with the case." Celine was passed out in the chair, Adam untied her wrists and put pressure on her wound. Jacob put his hand on the gash and healed it, she slowly woke up and looked straight into Adam's eyes.

"Hey." Adam smiled.

"Hey."

"Ok enough with the rekindling. I'm still not sure if I believe this half demon, half human, humanity shit. However, we have people to save and you said you might know who the murder is!" Stephanie went straight to the point, Adam brought Celine water.

"Thanks." She blushed. "I know exactly what we are up against. It's Kali, he's an upper class demon who hides in pictures and comes out of them at night to sneak up on his victims. He chooses pictures were people would think he would belong. For instance a creepy cemetery."

"No wonder I got a creepy feeling from that picture! So how do we kill him."

"He only comes out at night, I have a plan but I think we should talk about it outside. I can never really tell if he can hear us or not." So with that they all headed outside and Celine told them of her plan. She told them how she met Kali once, when she was a demon and they had a fling. She can pretend to be her demon self and lure him into a trap, but they would need one of the Erikson's to be bait.

"You want to use them as bait!? No I don't think so!" Stephanie was getting frustrated at how much faith they were putting in her.

"Look I know it is hard to put faith in me. Trust me I hate myself as a demon when I'm a human. People say the only reason why we are so rare besides the law, is because we never make it past the age of 20. My kind apparently has a high suicide rate, because their human side hates the demon side of them. But trust me, I know Kali even more than I know Adam. This plan is going to work." The rest of the day was spent planning out the trap, Mrs. Erikson would be the bait by staying at home by herself cooking for her husband and waiting for him to come home. Then Celine would capture Mrs. Erikson pretending she is helping Kali, they know one of them is the next victim no matter what. So after she is captured Celine would lure him into her trap, trapping him in a demon circle so that he can't use his powers. Then Jacob would use his powers to kill Kali. Just as they were finishing up the trap Mr. Erikson began to worry.

"Sweetheart I don't think you should be the bait. Let it be me, please!"

"John, no! I need to do this for my sister, for my niece. And I have plenty of protection!" She looked back at the four young hunters.

"These kids can't protect you, that is all they are! They are just kids!"

"Mr. Erikson I can assure you your wife is in good hands! This plan is going to work, we need you to be strong for your wife." Celine told them, with her deep brown eyes looking straight into his. With that John kissed his wife as if it was the last time he was going to see her. "Adam I'm going to need you to watch John. He is worried and he might be irrational and try to be the hero."  
>"Ok! I can't do that."<p>

"Hey, you're going to be alright, right?"

"Yeah!" Stephanie was strapping a knife on her leg underneath her jeans, Jacob popped up behind her.

"You ready for this!" She unstrapped her knife, almost stabbing him.

"Dammit Jacob! You can't sneak up on me like that, especially when I am working with serious weaponry here."

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you are alright."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm ready to gank this sucker! It's Celine I don't trust."

"I know it's hard to trust Celine, but we can trust Adam and Adam trusts her."

_Two and a half years ago…_

Jacob carried young Stephanie all the way to her room which was across town from where the party was at. He laid her on her bed, taking her boots off and putting some water on her bed side table. He moved a small piece of her hair out of her face and stared at her. This was the first moment he fell in love with her. She was so innocent looking and pure he wished that her life would end up differently somehow, that it would end in a way she deserves.

Present…

Mrs. Erikson was cooking dinner, Celine was watching her making subtle noises so that it would be believable enough for Mrs. Erikson to be scared. Adam was watching over Mr. Erikson in the mustang, Jacob was hiding in the bushes discretely. Mrs. Erikson pretended to fear for her life and suddenly she was attacked from behind by Celine. After an hour of waiting Kali finally came out of his picture and noticed the beautiful Celine standing above captured Mrs. Erikson. He was shocked at seeing the gorgeous girl because the last time he saw her was in hell. She was wearing sleek leather shorts, showing off her legs, a white skull tank top, and a leather vest. She looked very persuasive in her sexy outfit.

"Celine Kane." The dark man stated slyly to the half demon half human, he had a dark ancient British accent. "How are you my dear? Last time I saw you, your were in Hell and apparently your humanity overpowered you."

"Well you were wrong. I was never a human in hell and I am full grade-A demon at this moment. I thought I would help you with your next victim." Mrs. Erikson looked scared out of her wits.

"The only way to truly see if you are no longer human, is to do this." He stepped in closer to her and kissed her on the lips, very roughly. He smiled now having smeared lipstick on his lips. Adam looked down as he could see through the front window what was going on, he was a little bit jealous. "You could never resist me when you're a demon. Now shall we start with the killing!" He tried to use his powers to kill Mrs. Erikson, but nothing was working. He was confused as to why nothing was working and looked up, he was standing right underneath a demon trap. "You little bitch!"

"Jacob now!" Jacob came running into the house and used his ball of light to kill the demon. After Kali went up in flames everybody else came running in, Mr. Erikson embraced his wife pleased that this was all over.

"You alright?" Adam asked Celine.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You were very persuasive, don't you think the kiss was a bit much?"

"Are you jealous Adam?" Celine left making sure Mrs. Erikson was alright and sane.

It was the next morning; Jacob, Adam, and Stephanie were getting ready to leave for the next city. Stephanie was still skeptical about bringing Celine with them just because they never would really know when she would turn into a demon. It was still hard to trust her even though everybody else seems to.

"Stephanie!" Carey went up to Stephanie and gave her a big hug, John was right behind and shook her hand. "Thank you so much for all of your help! We really appreciate you taking your time and getting revenge for my sister and niece. Even though you are looking for some revenge yourself." She looked behind her noticing Celine was packing some food for the road trip.

"I wasn't sure how much I actually helped with, Celine and Jacob did most of the work."

"I know you are finding it difficult to trust Celine because of what she is. But you should really put a little faith in her, you two have a lot more in common than you think. And you never know she could be a very powerful weapon when killing Lucifer." Stephanie turned her head, she never told Carey about Lucifer. "Adam told me about what you three are up to. All I'm saying is that you should try talking to Celine. You never know what you may find out."


	7. Eighty Acres of Hell

Chapter 7: Eighty Acres of Hell

_Five Years Ago…_

Adam sits in the cage with his arms limp and breathing heavily, he has many scars on his face and is sweating profusely. He had been fighting with Lucifer for the past month, non-stop until finally they both gave up. Lucifer is not tired, but he figures he is going to be stuck in this cage with Adam for an eternity might as well give him some breathing time. Suddenly Celine comes out of nowhere with bread, water, and a wet towel. She goes up to the body guard and gives him some money to be let in for a few minutes.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here! So, Peaches did you bring me some bread and water." Celine looked at Lucifer and rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Adam I only have a few minutes. How are you feeling?" He scarfed down the bread and gulped the water as Celine tended to his wounds.

"Oh I'm great. I've just been fighting Lucifer for the past month…" He smiled, making Celine blush.

"I've been trying to find a way out, but there aren't many demons who are willing to bargain their life for a mortal's."

"It's fine, we found out away to get Michael out of my head. I think we can find a way out of here."

"Ugh, young love… I hate it. You know Adam, Celine is the baddest and bitchiest demon of them all when she doesn't have her humanity. We've had some great times together, isn't that right peaches?"

"Can you stop calling me that!"

"Why, I thought you loved it when I called you that!" She rolled her eyes and cleaned the dried blood off of Adam's face. "Hey, where did you get that bread anyway? Was it from Mary? No not the Mary you are thinking of, Adam. I should really get Crowley to kill that baker, especially if she won't make any bread for me." He smiled. "Crowley, Crowley?" He looked around for Crowley. "Hmm a shame maybe he's too busy. Now Peaches why are you helping out this sorry son of a bitch?"

"Because I have a soul, unlike you!"

"No, you have half a soul. Your mother was a whore and your father was a bastard!"

"Don't talk about my mother like that, I could care less about my father!"

"Do you know where your parents met?" Celine looked straight into Lucifer's eyes. "Oh you don't. They met at a strip club, and one night your mother went the extra mile and well we all know what happened next." Celine was getting frustrated and threw the empty plate at his face, Lucifer caught the speeding plate with his bare hands. "There she is! There's my peaches!"

"Alright times up!" The bodyguard yelled.

"I have to go, but I'm going to find a way out of here for you!" She kissed him and was pulled away from the bodyguard.

"Alright I'm bored and you have some food in your belly! Time to kick some ass!" Lucifer jumped right on Adam and they began fighting, Celine looked back disgusted at the demon.

_Present…_

Adam woke up startled; seeing that his phone was ringing, he looked down at his friend Celine who was sleeping on his shoulder. Jacob was the only one awake as he was driving the car and listening to The Killers.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Five hours. You must've been dreaming because your eyes were moving like crazy."

"More like having a nightmare." His phone started ringing again and he finally answered it. "Hello?" Adam asked annoyed.

"Wow sorry to bother you, didn't think you hated me that much."

"Hey Dean, no I don't hate you I'm just tired of being stuck in this car."

"Yeah try being a hunter for ten years, then you can start complaining. Anyways I was calling to ask how that hunt went with the Erikson's? I also have another job for you four." Adam rolled his eyes because he knew that they were falling more and more behind on finding Lucifer. They didn't have a lot of time because they never really knew when Celine was going to change back into her demon side. "Hello you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I am. What's the job?" Jacob looked at Adam through the rearview mirror. Adam took notes as Dean was telling him about the job in Chicago. A couple of teenagers died at the old shutdown penitentiary in Chicago. There has been a lot of folklore about it being haunted by the old death row spirits. Back then a lot of the death row inmates would die before they went in the chair because a deadly sickness going around, shutting down the jail. Sam thinks it's just the ghosts viruses killing these innocent teenagers. "Alright thanks Dean, we'll get right on it!" He hung up and finished writing the address of where the murders were happening.

"So where does Dean want us to go next?"

"Chicago." He looked straight down at Celine debating whether or not they should go there. It was pouring rain in Chicago, Illinois, they parked at an old motel close to the shut down jail and near the subway. Celine was all too familiar with this place and she didn't want to be here.

"Alright so I think we should eat first, we've been driving for 20 hours and we need some fuel in our belly." Stephanie offered, Celine grabbed her stuff and went straight to the hotel room. "What's up with her?"

"This is where she was born." Adam said, following Celine to the hotel room, Stephanie and Jacob looked at each other. "You alright, Celine?"

"How do you think I am Adam?" She threw her stuff on the dirty bed. "This is where I was born; every house, every subway station, every hot dog stand… all bringing up memories. I honestly don't know if I can help with this case."

"You'll be fine, we'll be here to help you."

"Adam you don't get it! I know I said before I don't remember when I turn into a demon, it just happens spontaneously. But now that I think about it I always black out when something sparks up a memory of my parents. A song, a certain smell, or food… I think being here in Chicago might spark those memories back up."

"You think those memories will change you." Celine was now sitting on the dirty bed, a cloud of dust floated around her as she sat down. She nodded rubbing her hands through her hair.

"I think I might just stay in this dingy hotel. If you guys need help with researching I can probably use my laptop in here. But I don't think I can do any of the investigative stuff."

"It's alright, you were a big help with the Erikson case. I'll go tell the others." Adam kissed her on the forehead and went outside to meet back up with Jacob and Stephanie.

"So is she coming?" Stephanie asked with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"No, I told her she can take a rest."

"All we've been doing is taking a rest in the car for 20 straight hours. How do we know we can trust her, maybe she'll try to run away."

"I know Celine, alright she won't run away and trust me, she's more safe in that hotel room than out in the streets of her hometown." Stephanie was very frustrated and went straight into the mustang. They were now sitting at an old diner in busy downtown Chicago, it was a very popular diner. There were a lot more older single widows trying to meet someone at the bar, watching The Chicago Bulls. The waiter named Jill came back with the food; Stephanie had ordered a giant hamburger with extra bacon, Jacob ordered Chicken Fried Steak and mashed potatoes, and Adam ordered a Cobb salad.

"A Cobb salad, really?" Adam was in mid-bite as Stephanie made the rude comment.

"Yeah a Cobb salad, I'm trying to eat healthier considering I won't really be able to work out that often being in a car all day!" Stephanie ate her burger realizing how true this was, but she didn't care. It has been a while since she last had a juicy burger, with perfectly cooked bacon. Jill came back with Stephanie's Grasshopper pie milkshake, decorated with red and white curly straw.

"Well you enjoy that Cobb salad, you don't get burgers and milkshakes like this just anywhere." Jacob laughed.

"Ok back to the important stuff. Since Celine can't help us, I was thinking you and Stephanie can research on the jail and I can investigate the bodies and jail."

"I want to investigate the bodies!"

"I don't think you are ready for that?"

"Please, I saw my mother die right in front of me. I think I can handle a diseased teenager!" Stephanie lowered her eyes as she said that, immediately regretting it and continued eating her burger. Things got real quiet, so Jacob tried to think of something to say.

"Well if you want to help, we're going to have to change your wardrobe." Adam got a text from Celine asking about how things were going. Stephanie could tell it was from her, by his body language.

"So, Adam. You never actually told us how you know Celine so well? Like how you knew she was a Halfling and that this is where she was born!" Jacob was curious about this as well.

"It isn't a very interesting story. I knew her in Hell, she helped me out, that's about it!" Stephanie could tell he was hiding something.

"Please, that can't be it. I see the way you look at her; you look at her as if she is the last woman on Earth. You look at her as if you are in love with her!" Adam blushed and continued digging at his salad. "Oh my god! You are in love with her, does she know?" Jacob remembered Celine saying that humans and demons can never be in love with each other, much like how angels and humans can't be together. He understands where Adam is coming from and tries to cut the tension. Because clearly anything said about Celine goes in one ear and out the other for Stephanie, or else she wouldn't be asking these questions.

"So, Stephanie are you almost done with your burger? We should start shopping soon, you do still want to investigate the bodies with me right?" Stephanie smiled and hurried up eating her burger.

"Oh wait but I also ordered some pie!" Jacob smiled and blushed at the girl he loves.

**The Woman from her Past **

_Thirteen Years Ago… _

Celine was eight years old; she was very small, wearing pink Elmo pajamas, her tight curly hair twice the size of her head. She was hiding under the kitchen table as her beautiful mother was fighting a man she didn't recognize. It looked like her mother just got back home from her job; she was wearing a short bedazzled jean skirt, a red tank top and her ruby red stilettos. Celine knew her mother had just come from work because her mother always wore those shoes when she came home this late. The man scared Celine as he was yelling at a loud voice, screaming at her mother, the man slapped her face.

"MOMMIEE!" Celine yelled, her mother turned around and saw her scared daughter sucking her thumb under the table.

"Celine! See what you are doing, you are scaring your own child! Do you even care about her, because if you really did you wouldn't be working side-by-side with Lucifer!" The man's eyes turned dark black, Celine knew this man couldn't be human and ran into her arms. "Shhh, shhh, Celine it is alright! Everything was going to be alright. If you cared at all for her you would leave, right now and never come back!" The man was extremely disappointed and stared into his daughter's eyes.

_Six Years Ago…_

Fifteen year old Celine was walking behind a very handsome Italian boy, he was eighteen, but he had been eighteen for one hundred years now. He had a crush on the young Celine and was a bit shocked that she was back. They were walking down a dark underground hallway, with water falling from the ceiling, it smelled like a sewer system. But the two of them didn't care. The boy was very attractive with perfect facial features, brown eyes, arched eyebrows and very thick wavy brown hair. He was wearing jeans, a black stripped collared t shirt and a black men's trench coat. Celine was walking behind him staring at his ass; she was no normal fifteen year old thinking about Britney Spears or Harry Potter. She was thinking of what she can do with that boy if they weren't about to visit the devil. She wasn't even dressed like a normal teenager; a leather jacket, Gun's and Roses t shirt, tight black leather pants, and knee-high boots.

"I can feel you smirking behind me!" The boy said.

"I was just admiring your tightly fitted bum, is all."

"Celine you know I'm almost a hundred years older than you right?"

"That doesn't stop you from staring at my boobs now does it?" He led her to two large double doors, the handles were red pitchforks. Lucifer was sitting in a gold chair like a king looking down at his servants.

"Lucifer, look who came to join us!" Celine's eyes turned all black.

"Well hello there Peaches! Glad to see your back!"

_Present… _

Celine wakes up shaking, shivering, and sweating profusely, she is breathing heavily shocked from her dream. She rushes to the bathroom, turns on the faucet and splashes water on her face. She knows only one person in Chicago who can help her stop having these dreams. She runs over to her phone only remembering this number because she has helped out so many times before, when she was a human.

Jacob was sitting in an old boutique in the middle of downtown Chicago, he was sitting in a very fluffy pink couch being stared at by a bunch of women. One was a very blonde lady, the owner, trying to look like she was twenty-years younger than she really was. Another one was in her mid-thirties and very interested in Jacob constantly looking at him, the other was a beautiful young college student who looked like she could be Stephanie's sister. The owner walked up to Jacob asking him if he wanted a cookie, he kindly said no. Suddenly, Stephanie came out of the dressing room wearing a beautiful orange mini dress. Not exactly what Jacob had in mind, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. The three ladies all covered their mouths shocked at how beautiful she could actually be.

"What? Is it too much?"  
>"Yeah, I mean, you look…"<p>

"I think the word he is looking for is beautiful! Are you sure this isn't what you are looking for?"

"Yeah this dress actually shows that you have boobs!" Said the twenty-three year old.

"It's beautiful, I mean you look gorgeous…" Jacob was getting very flustered. "But this is far from what we are looking for. Think very important agent and less prom queen."

"Ok I think we might have something in here that may work." Stephanie tried on many looks, some very out landish and extravagant and others just plain weird. It wasn't until the last look, which was very boring, that Jacob had finally agreed. She was wearing a black skirt, black quarter-sleeve jacket, and a blue blouse to bring out her eyes.

"Perfect!" The girls looked around each other wondering how this was the look. It was very simple and boring, so the owner bought the orange dress for Stephanie just in case. Stephanie noticed it in the bag as Jacob was talking on the phone outside with somebody.

"You never know, when you might need this dress!" She looked over Stephanie's shoulder pointing out Jacob. It was obvious Stephanie had feelings for Jacob and Jacob for Stephanie. But Stephanie couldn't tell if Jacob really had feelings for her, he was very hard to read, but apparently the owner of a boutique could tell.

Celine was dressed in very dark clothing and put her hood on over her hair so that it wouldn't grow excessively from the rain, but also to hide herself. She knew a lot of people in this district and she couldn't be spotted by people from her past, because it might bring up unwanted memories. She walked up to a small, what looked to be a floral shop on the outside, but was actually a spiritual healing center. It was in between a deli that she used to always go to with her mother and a hair salon. She hesitantly went inside the shop, inside it was very smoky from strong smelling incents and perfumes. There were voodoo dolls and dream catchers hanging from the ceilings, crystals and dimly lit candles everywhere. The owner was helping out a customer who was buying a sexual enhancer for her husband. Celine went over to the back and saw beautiful pink crystals above a bowl of pink heavily scented liquids.

"They are very strong love potions my dear and they actually work!" She turned around and right away the ethereal woman recognized the lost girl, but she was frightened. Immediately she sprayed holy water onto Celine, but nothing happened.

"It's me, Jasmine! It's Celine." Jasmine frightened face turned into relieve in a matter of seconds, her eyes were beginning to water, she went up for a hug. They were now in the back sipping on some tea.

"But how, my dear, how are you here? The last rumor I heard you were…"

"In hell as a demon! Well that was true, but I was able to escape, I was able to escape as a human."

"How were you able to escape a human though? The only thing powerful enough that can switch off your demonic side is… is…"

"Love, yeah well I think that was what happened. I think I might've fallen in love."

"With who, a demon? An angel?"

"No, a human. His name is Adam."

"Wait! Adam, Adam Mulligan? The Winchester boys half brother, the one who was sent to Lucifer's cage as the arch angel Michael?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Well does he know? That you are in love with him?"

"No, he doesn't. You and I both know that I can never be with him."

"You and your mother, always trying to break the rules." She smiled, taking a sip of her tea. "So Celine what brings you back here to Chicago?" She told her everything; from escaping hell, to Stephanie and the crossroads, to being reunited with Adam, and to meeting the Winchesters. The reason why Celine came to this old witches shop was because Jasmine was a dear old friend of her mother's. Celine's mother always got into trouble with demons and angels and Jasmine was always there to help her out. She was hoping Jasmine would help her out as well, even though the last time they saw each other Celine had almost killed her.

"This is Celine Kane, if I don't answer my phone I probably won't get back to you. So please don't call back again, you obviously aren't important enough for me to answer my phone..."

"At the tone please leave a message…" The automatic voice operator instructed.

"Dammit Celine! It's me Adam, I'm at the motel and brought you some food yet you are nowhere to be found! Please call me back when you can, and PS I think your voicemail was made when you were a demon, you should probably change it. Anyways, please call me back!" Adam was standing in the middle of the old motel room carrying a bag of greasy Chicago style pizza, wishing Celine was here.

Jacob and Stephanie were in a pristine white hospital, Jacob was all decked out in a suit and tie and Stephanie was wearing her new outfit from the boutique. Jacob held out his fake Center for Disease Control ID badge in front of the young doctor. Stephanie had her ID around her neck, the doctor couldn't tell if they were being real or not.

"You are trying to tell me that she works for the Center for Disease?"

"She's an intern." Stephanie looked sternly at the doctor to make her look older than she was.

"Alright."

"So what can you tell us about the bodies?"

"Well when we got the call about the kids dying at the old jail, I honestly wouldn't have figured that they were teenagers." They started walking to the coroner room.

"What do you mean?"

"I thought, just like everybody else, they were teenagers who died of the infection that killed the prisoners in that jail in 1863. But when they were brought here they didn't look like teenagers. The only way you could tell they were teenagers were by their id's." Both Stephanie and Jacob were confused, the doctor had pulled out the three teenagers found at the crime scene. Their bodies were extremely dirty and infected, but they looked like 80 year old men instead of two teenage boys and a girl. Jacob and Stephanie covered their mouth from the horrible stench and disturbed by the bodies.

"What the hell?"

"Pretty cool huh. What we thought was an infection that killed these teenagers actually wasn't. They died of old age; heart failure, kidney disease, high blood pressure…" Jacob and Stephanie looked at each other again extremely confused at what had killed these students. They thought it was an infection from ghosts but now they have no clue what had killed them. "It's the case of old grandma and grandpa Johnson." The doctor seemed so amused by this, but now this seemingly easy case just got more difficult for them.

Celine was back at the healing center with her old friend Jasmine; who was singing an old Gaelic script from her coven and splattering holy water on Celine. It was very dark and there was smoke all around them, they were sitting in a yoga position, with their eyes closed. Jasmine blew out the candles and Celine's eyes opened.

"It is done, any horrible memory you have of your father is now gone. Is there anything else you would like for me to do?"

"No Jasmine, thank you for all of your help! I appreciate it!" She bought a few things from the store and headed outside in the cold rainy city of Chicago.

"Wait, Celine!" Jasmine came running up to her in the pouring rain, holding a raggedy old black journal. "I know you wanted to forget about all the bad memories of your parents, but I think this journal may help you in getting what you want." Celine stared at the old journal and recognized it from her past, her mother was always reading from it but she never knew why. She heard her phone beep as Jasmine gave her one last hug, she had eleven missed calls from Adam, five from Jacob, and one from Stephanie. She knew they were probably pissed at her for leaving with no warning, but she had to figure out something on her own.

She went to a coffee shop a few blocks away from Jasmine's witchery shop. She ordered a coffee and sat in the corner on a comfy red velvet seat next to a bookshelf. She hesitantly opened the journal; she wasn't surprised at all, it looked exactly like the Winchester's handbook of all things weird and creepy. She wasn't surprised that her mother had this, she was more surprised that her mother was a hunter just like the Winchester's. Every case was exactly like the one's Sam and Dean had been a part of. Except there was one that seemed very familiar; in January of 1994, her mother had worked on a case similar to the "Eighty Acres of Hell" only in that case the victims had died of infections. She continued to read the journal entry until she felt a sudden presence in the air, one that reminded her of old times. She looked up to see a familiar face walking in the coffee shop, he noticed her as well and looked as if he had seen a ghost. She looked back down, packed her stuff and ran right past him. He immediately knew who she was and ran after her.

"CELINE?" She continued to run and without a trace she was gone, the boy in disbelief.

Adam was pacing around the hotel room, Jacob and Stephanie were sitting down gritting their teeth hoping that Celine would walk through those doors again. Finally Celine, drenched in water came into the hotel room, slamming the door. Adam was relieved, Stephanie a little bit pissed.

"Oh she's here! Where the hell have you been? You go straight into the hotel room telling us this city will remind you of your past and then you go off running in the streets by yourself!" Stephanie was clearly annoyed only because Celine had Adam extremely worried. Adam ran up to Celine and hugged her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had to see somebody. I think I know what killed those teenagers, my mother had worked on a case before exactly like this. There are ghosts, that are infecting the children."

"Except if you were here you would already know that, that is not the case. Because we found out it was old age that killed those teenagers."

"What?"

"Yeah; Adam here researched on the jail and found out that there was an exterminator obsessed with the aging process. He apparently found out that you can kill people by rapidly speeding up their cell growth, making them die faster. However the government found this out and ended up putting him on death row, because he was using the death row inmates as test runs."

"So it's something completely different?"

"Yes, your mother may have had a similar case in the same place, but the killers are much different."

"Wait hold on can we rewind a bit… Did you say that your mom hunted ghosts, was she a hunter?" Jacob asked.

"Yes apparently so, shocking right?"

"Well we can talk about your mother later, let's go kill this bastard!" With that they got ready to kill the ghost, packed their bags, and waited till dark. The old blue 'stand pulled up to the extremely run down jail of the 1800s. Stephanie and Celine were on the hunt wearing very sexy leather outfits, Adam and Jacob were a little bit intimidated. "So you guys ready?"

"We don't know where this guy's lab was, I think we should split up? We can cover more ground that way!"

"I agree with Jacob, Adam you and Stephanie can be together, I'll be with Jacob." With that Celine led the way, she wanted this case to be over with.

"Did we agree to this?" Adam shook his head. They were all inside the creepy old jail, no one saying a word because they were all a bit freaked out. The jail was dark, water running everywhere, spider-webs on the corners of the walls. Jacob lit up a lamp getting close to Celine.

"So where were you all day? You almost gave Adam a heart-attack."

"I just had to take care of some business."

"Really is that it? How did you find out about your mom?"

"Shhh… I think I heard something."

"It was probably just Adam screaming like a little girl."

"No, I heard something… It was coming from over here." Celine was shivering, her hands shaking as she put the lamp up to a door, it read "Dr. Locke's office."

"Oh well that was easy!"

"Yeah maybe a bit too easy…" Celine opened the door. Down another dark hall, Stephanie was leading Adam not knowing where she was going. She saw something moving on the ground and jumped.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Dead bodies I can deal with, rats however that is whole other ball game!"

"Didn't think that Stephanie Cruz was afraid of anything."

"Didn't think that Adam could ever love anybody, after what he has been through."

"What?"

"Come on we all see it, you and Celine are obviously a bit more than just friends."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alright fine if you won't tell me, I'm sure I'll get it out of Celine somehow. Wait, I think I heard something!" Stephanie walked carefully around the dirty water and opened a door. Celine and Jacob heard another door opening in the same room they were in, they turned around and screamed only to see that it was Adam and Stephanie. "What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"This is Dr. Locke's office, how did you guys get in here?"

"Hey guys, that obviously is not very important. We can now finally find a way to kill Dr. Locke."

"Except he is already dead." Jacob replied.

"You know what I mean." Stephanie talked back annoyed.

"Well what do you suggest now?" Celine asked.

"We can either wait for his ghost to show up or find something of his to burn." Adam replied.

"Ok I guess we should start looking around…" The office was very dark and disturbing; there were diagrams of bodies being ripped apart, 200 year old organs in jars, and drawings all over the walls. "This guy is even creepier than most of the death row inmates!" Celine was reading through a journal hoping to find some sort clue that could help kill this bastard. Suddenly they all looked up as the door slowly opened up. The ghost of Dr. Locke was standing right in front of them; he was very tall with a bald head, glasses, wearing dirty overalls and lap coat. He was happy to see someone to kill taking out a scalpel, he went straight to Celine first. He grabbed her by the neck, turning her around in a chokehold. Adam tried shooting the ghost with rock salt but he was too strong, the angry old doctor used force to push him away to the ground, Adam passed out. Jacob tried the same thing, but it didn't work, the ghost was too strong. As Celine was losing her breath she began to have flashbacks; of reading her mother's journal, the pictures of the ghost killing those men with a scalpel and suddenly she pieced things together. "Stephanie! The scalpel, look for the scalpel and burn it!" Celine yelled while coughing.

Stephanie looked around turning the place upside down until finally she found the scalpel. She looked through unconscious Jacob's bag and found a lighter, she lit the scalpel and slowly it melted away. As the object turned into liquid, the Doctor was losing his strength and suddenly Celine's breathing got better. As soon as Adam and Jacob began to wake up again, the ghost had obliterated into thin air. It was now just the four of them completely exhausted and ready to continue their quest to find Lucifer.

**And on to the Next **

Jacob and Stephanie were loading the car ready to leave to where the Winchester's last saw contact with Lucifer. Of course he was way ahead of them and they lost him, it was basically a game of cat and mouse. Celine was by the vending machine collecting her thoughts longing at the place she used to call home. Sirens were going off, rain was falling, and it was another gloomy day in Chicago. She was smoking a cigarette, eating Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, and reading her mother's journal. It was so strange that her mother was a hunter, she always thought that her mother had hated that part of their life. That was after all the reason why she left her father, because she needed to get them away from demons.

"You ready to go?" Adam snuck up behind her, a little shocked to see that she was smoking.

"Yeah…"

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, just confused."

"I understand it must be hard to find out that your mother was a hunter."

"It's not that I just want to know why she continued to be a part of that life. She hated being around demons, she even hated hunters as much as she hated demons."

"Maybe she thought the only way to save you was to kill the beings that ruined your life."

"I don't know, I just feel like there is more to the story… She wouldn't be around those people unless she had a specific reason." Stephanie and Jacob had finished loading the car.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" Stephanie waved her arms around in a rush to leave this town.

"We should go, don't want to keep them waiting." Celine threw her cigarette to the ground and stepped on it. Jacob got into the front seat, Adam sitting in the passenger seat and the two girls in the back. Jacob turned on the radio and they were onto the next city, not realizing that a handsome boy from Celine's past was following them.


	8. La Llorona

Chapter 8- La Llorona

Jacob was listening to a song titled "Listen My Son" by The Unseen Ghost driving in the middle of nowhere Massachusetts on their way to Boston. They were almost to New Jersey which was the last place Sam and Dean believed Lucifer was. He was watching everybody sleep, especially Stephanie, as much as he hated it he was falling more and more in love with her each day. But just like how Adam and Celine couldn't be together, they couldn't either.

Sam and Dean Winchester were in a dingy motel room in the middle of an arid desert in Arizona. Sam was beat and could barely move, Dean went straight to the fridge to grab two beers. Sam knocked off his shoes and fell flat on the dirty bed, Dean handed him the ice cold beer.

"Dammit! We were so close! I can't believe he got away!"

"He's one of the best Sam, what do you expect? Hell he might even be better than Crowley."

"Yeah but we got rid of him before, why is this time so much harder?" Dean couldn't answer his brother, for once he had nothing to say back, no words of wisdom. "I guess we should tell them to come here, it might be easier to get rid of him with their help. Especially since Celine and Adam know Lucifer better than us."

"Yeah I agree." With that he tried contacting Adam, who wasn't picking up his phone.

A young beautiful blonde high school cheerleader was getting in her brightly polished red car. It was nightfall and she was in a dimly lit parking lot, her high school basketball team had just won their game. She waved to her fellow cheer mates, but something wasn't right, she felt an eerie chill in the air. So she rushed to unlock her car, but she dropped her keys as she was shaking frantically. Beyond the parking lot she saw a figure dressed in an old colonial dress wearing a laced veil. The teenager was mesmerized and followed the crying, without a trace she was gone and so was the woman in black.

Jacob pulled up to a bridge in a small suburban town; the bridge was wrapped around with caution tape and a young teenage girl was sprawled out on the hood of her car, dead as a doornail. Sam and Dean Winchester were asking the officer questions until they saw the blue mustang pull up. The officer left to deal with the crowds of teenagers lighting candles and leaving flowers, all sad over the death of the most popular girl in school. Stephanie got out of the car first and rushed over to Sam and Dean, giving them hugs. It has been a while since they last saw each other, and now she was in better circumstances than the first time they met.

"Sam, Dean! How are you two? I've missed you!"

"We've missed you too…" Dean said noticing Celine coming out of the back, he was still a bit skeptical that she was there helping them out. Adam came out and Dean was thrilled to see his half brother, giving him a giant hug. "Adam, how are you doing? I see Celine is still hanging around." He whispered.

"Yeah she has actually been a big help, I know it's weird having a half demon around but right now she is human. We can trust her." Celine could hear them talking about her as she was catching up with Sam, so could Stephanie and she was a bit annoyed.

"So what's the case?"

"Seventeen year old girl dies here on the bridge, her body found on the hood of her car. Only thing is she was drowned and wet when she was found. Also I was asking around and a lot of her friends said that there was no reason for her to be on this bridge, unless she was going to kill herself. But everybody said she wasn't in that kind of state and was on her way to her boyfriend's party."

"So what are we thinking?"

"I'm not sure I want to look around her house and talk to relatives or friends, we don't have a lot of information yet." Stephanie looked around at the dead body and her friends, suddenly a young handsome boy came running up to the girl's body, crying and in shock. Sam noticed Celine's eyes light up as she recognized the boy, it was the same one from the coffee shop in Chicago, the same boy who she fell in love with when she was sixteen years old.

"You ok?" Sam asked grabbing Celine's shoulder.

"I'm fine, it's just that I know him…" She stared at the boy as everyone else was staring at her.

"Who is he?"

"He was the first boy I ever fell in love with…" Adam turned to look at her, shocked, she had never talked about people from her past so everything that Jacob, Stephanie, Sam and Dean were learning about Celine, he was learning about for the first time too. The young 23 year old looked up hearing Celine talk, however he didn't look shocked to see her.

"Celine?" He ran up to her, embracing her, Adam was getting extremely jealous. They were now standing quietly around the boy, at his Aunt and Uncle's house. Apparently the girl who had died was his cousin, they were best friends, although Celine didn't remember him mentioning that he had a beautiful cousin who lived in Arizona. His name was Brady and Celine had known him since grade school, they dated for a while in high school, she lost her virginity to him, or at least she thought. Celine was listening to his story, but none of it made sense, he talked about his "cousin" as if they were brother and sister, but she had no memory of this girl. "Everybody thinks she killed herself, but she wasn't depressed or having problems. She just got a full ride at Brown, why would she want to kill herself? Why would her body be found, with signs of drowning, on top of her car?" Celine rubbed his back, making Adam squeamish, everybody could tell he was extremely uncomfortable, even Celine.

"It's ok Brady, everything will be alright."

"Hey ugh Celine can we talk to you?" Adam was wondering why Dean would ask that so abruptly. "Alone…"

"Yeah, sure. Do you think you guys could watch him?" Stephanie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah… we can do that."

"Thanks, Adam."

"So do you believe this guy?"

"I'm not sure, I knew him my entire life and I never heard anything about his family in Arizona. I didn't even know he had any other family, and if he did they were all in Chicago."

"Chicago? So he's from your hometown."

"Yes, Dean and something isn't adding up right… When I was in Chicago visiting my old friend, I saw him at a coffee shop. I was so freaked out and ran away before he could say anything."

"Well as of right now he is the only one who can help us, is it possible that you were with him when you were a demon? Maybe he told you about his family here when you were incompetent?" Sam politely suggested.

"I honestly don't remember." They went back into the living room.

"Ok so, I want to examine the body and talk to the coroner, Jacob you can come with me. Adam and Sam maybe you can do some research on any other cases like this. Stephanie and Celine I think it would be best if you stay here with Brady."

"What? I can't stay here with these two love birds. I want to help, how can I kill Lucifer if you won't even let me help you with cases like this!" She realized she might've just said too much.

"What is she talking about, Lucifer?" Celine knew Brady was a devout Christian and knew all about the devil, but not in the context they knew of.

"Stephanie!" Dean grabbed her and took her outside, Celine looked into Sam's eyes knowing she had to tell him everything. As Celine was telling Brady about demons and angels, heaven and hell, the devil and god, he didn't seem to budge. Dean and Stephanie were in an argument outside, Adam was in the kitchen trying to get away from all of this, Sam and Jacob were watching Brady not move the entire time Celine was talking.

"Brady?" Celine was done. "Brady, you there?"

"Yeah I'm here sorry, just a little bit overwhelmed. I didn't think any of this stuff actually existed. But I guess it makes sense, all of those weird guys constantly at your house, and your dad never around, now I guess there was a reason for it."

"Yeah I just learned that I was half demon, so you could imagine my face when I found out."

"So do you think it was a demon that killed my cousin?"

"It's possible, but we have to conduct more research."

"Are you sure your ok? This stuff can be very overwhelming for a lot of people." Sam asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright I always kind of believed in that stuff, I'll believe anything though if it proves that my cousin didn't kill herself." Stephanie came into the room pissed off and angry at the world, she went straight to the kitchen to grab a beer. Jacob followed her to calm her down.

"How did that go?"

"Worse than I thought it would. How'd everything go in here?"

"Better than expected, so should we get ready?" Dean nodded his head.

"Celine are you going to be alright here with Brady? The only way I could get Stephanie to calm down is to come with Jacob and I."

"Yeah I'll be fine, there is one person however who I don't think will be fine." She looked into the kitchen seeing how upset Adam was. They were all getting ready to leave, but Celine wanted to make sure Adam was alright with everything. "Adam are you ok?"

"I'm just great… The girl who I am in love with is going to spend the entire day alone with the guy she fell in love with first."

"Adam that was a long time ago, I even forgot about him for a while when I was trapped in hell with you. You have to know that you can trust me, and any feelings that I once had for Brady are gone."

"I know, I just wish you could trust me enough to tell me about him." Adam left with Sam in the Impala to go to the library. Jacob, Dean, and Stephanie went in the mustang to head off to the police station. Celine plopped on the couch next to Brady bending her head down upset at herself.

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"He loves you doesn't he?"

"Yes and I love him too, but we can't be together."

"Why not?"

"Because my kind can't be with humans, especially ones who are hunters."

"If you are still the girl who I fell in love with six years ago, then I know that you never follow the rules. What is stopping you from being with him?" The truth was Celine didn't know the answer to that question and she didn't want to be talking about this with her ex. So she had to think of something to distract him, she pulled out her journal. "What is that?"

"My mother's journal on everything creepy and weird she apparently hunted. I'd figure we might as well try to help instead of sit here and do nothing all day." He smiled and looked at the strange little black book with graphic drawings of werewolves, vampires, and god's he didn't even think existed.

"You know I've missed you." She smiled and continued to look through the small book.

_Six Years Ago…_

Seventeen year old Celine was in bed with nothing but socks on next to Brady whose muscles glistened in the yellow light of her room. He was rubbing his hand on her shoulder, making the hair on her arm stand up straight, they were playing footsy at the end of the bed. Celine's head was laid on his bulky yet soft chest, she was tracing the outlines of his Pecs. They were playing a game of never have I ever after just sleeping with each other for the first time.

"You can't give up, we still have eleven questions to ask each other!" They were playing with each other's hands as Brady was trying to muster up a statement.

"Ok, never have I ever gone skinny dipping…" She didn't reply, and if she didn't reply it means she has done that. "What, little miss innocent Celine has gone skinny dipping!?"

"It was after homecoming freshman year and it was a dare. Trust me I didn't want to do it, the water was freezing cold. But the fact that you haven't done it makes me think that you are more perfect than you say you are."

"Well of course, the water would be freezing especially if you went in the beginning of fall at night. And trust me I am far from perfect."

"Ok, never have I ever had a crush on a teacher." She knew Brady had a crush on Mrs. Chambers in his freshman year of high school, every boy in their class did.

"Oh ok you got me, you got me good! I admit to having a crush on Mrs. Chambers, but what do you expect from a horny fourteen year old. I mean her boobs were like this big." He was moving his hands in a rounding motion to show how big her boobs were, he was exaggerating of course.

"They were not that big!" She slapped his chest, leaving a red mark of her hand.

"Ok they weren't that big, but they were pretty big to a freshman." He smiled and thought of something else. "Never have I ever fallen in love with anyone…" Celine was a bit confused. "As much as I love you…" She looked into his big beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"I love you too…"

"You do?" She nodded her head and leaned in to kiss him.

_Present… _

Stephanie was blankly staring at the dead girl's body lying stiff on the cold metal table. She was disgusted at all of the organs in the jars, it grossed her out more after the Eighty Acres of Hell case. The coroner was examining the body once more, and explained to Sam and Dean that there was really nothing more to show.

"So you didn't come across anything weird the first time you examined the body? Like weird objects or some sort of illness?" Dean asked sternly.

"Nope nothing out of the ordinary. Although it was strange that the body was found half way across town from where she was supposed to go, and that she was sprawled out on her car after she had supposedly killed herself."

"But you said there wasn't any signs of her killing herself." Stephanie replied.

"Yes, there wasn't. But there were signs of someone possibly strangling her." He lifted up the head and they all noticed the marks on her neck, they looked like someone's fingernails. "That was the only thing that looked unnatural." Jacob, Stephanie, and Dean all walked outside of the hospital looking very confused.

"This doesn't make any sense why would anyone strangle her and then leave her body on her car? Wouldn't they just let her flow wherever the river took her?"

"That is what you would think… This just doesn't make any sense, I'm going to call Sam and Adam to see if they came up with anything." Dean went off a few feet away to get some private time, he didn't want Stephanie breathing down his neck. He called Sam and Adam, but they weren't able to find any connections to the supernatural with this case. They were about to give up and went to Brady's house, Adam walked straight inside seeing that Celine was lying on Brady's shoulder. He went out to the backyard, slamming the screen door shut waking up Brady, who was drooling. Stephanie went to the kitchen and grabbed two beers, then following Adam to the backyard. Celine woke up from Brady moving and saw that everybody was back.

"Oh hey guys? What time is it? Did you find anything?"

"No, but I see you two were hard at work." Jacob scolded while opening a can of beer.

"Actually Jacob we were working, I was looking through my journal to see if I could find anything. But I must've fell asleep, because there was nothing to find in my journal. Where's Adam?" Jacob rolled his eyes and went outside, Celine saw Stephanie consoling Adam.

"Adam you can't let him get to you, you and I both know that Celine is absolutely in love with you. She would never do anything with that guy, because she knows she would be stupid to do so." He took another gulp of the beer. "If you can't trust her now, then no one can." Stephanie suggested.

It was about midnight, everybody was asleep except for Stephanie. Even though she seems alright to everybody else during the day, the truth was she has been having terrible nightmares ever since Lucifer killed her mother. The only thing from making her not go completely insane was doing these cases, that's why she wants to go to the police station or hospital with Dean and Jacob. She needs to keep busy or else everything in her mind will think of Lucifer. Celine was also having trouble sleeping, and the fact that someone from her past was here wasn't helping. She kept having nightmares of being in Hell when she was human, they were awful and kept her awake most of the nights. Stephanie and Celine were both staring at the ceiling trying to fall asleep but afraid of what might happen when they fell asleep. Suddenly Stephanie heard something across the street, calling to her. She looked out her window, but didn't see anything. She was lured in and curious of this beautiful enchanting voice, suddenly she was out in the street, unaware of her surroundings. Suddenly a women dressed in black with a veil was behind the beautiful Stephanie, she wrapped her hands around her neck. Stephanie struggled and screamed. Celine heard the scream and looked outside the window to see Stephanie being strangled in the middle of the street. She ran down the stairs, grabbed Jacob's pistol and ran outside shooting the ghost. Stephanie fell to the floor, in shock, and wondering how she got here.

"Stephanie, Stephanie, are you alright?" Stephanie was crying madly and in pain, she couldn't speak and was rubbing her neck. "Hey, it's ok! Everything is alright, your fine!" Celine was rubbing her back as Stephanie's head was lying on her chest. Suddenly everyone in Brady's uncle and aunt's house came out into the street. Jacob ran straight to Stephanie thankful that she was safe, Stephanie ran into his arms and he immediately consoled her whispering thank you to Celine. Everybody was watching, even the ghost of Stephanie's brother Max, but Celine was in shock as well and just needed to tell Sam and Dean what she think killed Brady's cousin.

"Celine you alright?" Sam asked.

"I need to tell you guys something." Sam and Dean followed her to the living room, she sat down flipping through the pages of her journal. She stopped at a page with a picture of the exact figure she saw almost killing Stephanie. "This is what we are after, this is who we need to kill." Dean grabbed the journal that was thrown onto the coffee table, Adam could tell that Celine was in shock and sat down next to her rubbing her back.

"La Llorona or the Weeping Woman; a Spanish peasant of the conquistador days named Maria, bore two children. She was extremely beautiful and the men would always gather around her, but it was always tough for her to have a long lasting relationship because of her two children…"

"Dean we already know about the weeping woman, remember Constance Welch? What makes you think this is what we need to kill, Celine?" Dean was recalling the woman in white who they vanquished over ten years ago.

"Because I saw her with my own two eyes, there have only been a few cases of where the actual Weeping Woman was doing the killing. Usually it is women who have killed themselves and who have a vendetta. I remember my mother telling me stories about Maria, basically telling me to not walk home alone, but I never heard of the ghost killing teenage girls. It was always children."

"Why do you think this is the actual weeping lady though?" Sam kept bugging Celine because he wanted to be positive about this.

"Because she was wearing a colonial black dress and veil and singing the lullaby that she would sing to her children. The one she sang to them before killing them." It was the next day, and yet another tragic day in the suburban town of Arizona. Yet, another cheerleader was murdered, the body found the same way as Brady's cousin, Brie. So in order to be sure that the murderer was the actual La Llorona the boys and girls would go to the local high school and question the high school cheerleading team and basketball team. Usually the woman in white or weeping lady would have a reason for killing it's victims, so they were trying to figure out what that was, and who was possibly the next victim. Celine and Adam were interviewing the girl who was next in line to be the head cheerleader.

"She was such a wonderful girl, I mean who on earth would kill her, because she sure as hell wouldn't kill herself." She was weeping madly, it was difficult to understand her.

"Do you know anyone that would want revenge on her?" She looked up at the two "cops" and began crying even more. Sam and Dean were interviewing the quarterback and captain of the basketball team, the victim's boyfriend.

"So there wouldn't be any reason as to anyone having a vendetta against her?"

"What no, she was perfect, everybody loved her." Jacob and Stephanie were interviewing another cheerleader, who didn't seem to happy to be questioned right now.

"Everybody on the cheerleading team believes that you know Brie more than everybody else. Can you tell us anything that might help us find something."

"I knew Brie the most…" The young girl replied to Jacob.

"Sorry?"

"You said know as in present tense, but she is dead so you would need to use it in past tense."

"A smart cheerleader…" Jacob replied, Stephanie hit him in the back.

"Is there anything you can tell us that might help us, anything at all?" Stephanie asked nicely, the young cheerleader pondered at the question and finally thought of something.

"Well there is one thing, one thing the two of them had in common…" They leaned in to find out what that was. They were now in the principal's office with Sam, Dean, Celine, Adam and Brady.

"Apparently Brie and Lily weren't as perfect as everybody perceived them to be. They were both in a long-term relationship, but they were both cheating on their boyfriend's. Brie wasn't crossing that bridge for no reason, she was going to see her other boyfriend who lived on the other side of town."

"Well that's reason enough to kill someone, but do we know who else she might be after?"

"But why did the weeping lady try to kill me? I'm not cheating on anyone." Stephanie asked.

"Maybe it was to distract us, maybe she knew we were on to her and wanted to make it seem like there was no connection to the victim's?" Adam suggested.

"Makes sense, but anyways Chantal told us that the only other cheerleader who was dating anyone is a girl named Malory. She might be the next victim." Jacob continued.

"And where might we find her tonight?"

"Chantal said anyone who is trying to hide a relationship might go to the beachhead by the bridge." It was finally nightfall; Malory was exactly where they thought she would be. She was in her car under the bridge where the other two girls were found. She was on top of a football player from her rival school, kissing his chest and going down to his crotch area. Sam and Dean pulled up to the bridge, Jacob, Celine and Adam were parked on the other side of the bridge. They just sat there waiting for the ghost to make her move, it took about two hours before the ghost showed up.

"Go, now!" Dean ordered the young hunters, they turned on their headlights blinding the ghost as she was about to lure the teenage girl. She was blinded by the light not aware of which way to go. She crystallized into thin air and was now on top of the bridge, somewhere she hasn't gone in a while. According to legend she drowned her children in a river underneath a bridge and then murdered herself by falling off the bridge. Sam and Dean got out of their car to perform the vanquishing spell but all of a sudden two young children appeared asking for their mom. The woman in white was scared and threatened by her children.

"Why did you kill us? Why are you killing all of these innocent children?" The children began to sing the lullaby, she covered her ears, her head spinning. Celine, Adam, Stephanie and Jacob ran up the bridge witnessing the freak show. The children walked closer and closer to their mother eventually hugging her, suddenly they blew up into thin air and were no longer there. The young cheerleader had driven off after witnessing the entire thing and scared of what she saw.

"Is it over?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, it's over…" It was now morning, they were all on their way to go their separate ways. Adam, Jacob, and Stephanie were all saying goodbye to Sam and Dean. Celine was in Brady's room about to say her last goodbye to him.

"So how are you feeling, now that the murderer of your cousin is gone?"

"Yes, thank you again for saving her."

"It wasn't just me, I barely had a role in this case."

"But you did help, even though you probably thought it was weird that I had a whole family out here in Arizona when I never spoke of them."

"Yeah, why didn't you tell me about them before?"

"I didn't really know them until a couple of years ago, they visited my mother when she got sick. Brie and I got extremely close." Dean came upstairs and knocked on their door.

"Hey Celine they are ready to leave."

"Ok thanks Dean I'll be out there in a few minutes." He left nodding his head.

"So I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you for a while."

"Hey, well if you ever need anyone to vanquish a demon, ghost, vampire, or werewolf ever again I will be there right away."

"Thanks." They hugged each other. "You know I wouldn't be mad if you and Adam ended up together, he's a good guy and you deserve a good guy to make you happy." Celine was shocked at that comment.

"It's just a lot more complicated then you think." They stared into each other's eyes on last time and headed outside. Adam said goodbye to Brady, they seemed to make up with each other. Celine was putting her duffle bag in Jacob's car, Stephanie walked up from behind her.

"So looks like those two made up?"

"Yeah I guess so." Celine looked at her two close friends. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good still a little bit shaken up, I just wanted to say thanks for saving my life. I don't think I actually said that."

"It was no problem."

"I know I've been giving you a hard time with everything, but the truth is I think you are awesome. Sure you do things that annoy me, but I realized we have a lot in common and I was thinking how much this would actually suck if you weren't here…" Stephanie paused. "It's just usually I put up a wall around people I begin to like because I always think of the worse… that they'll just run away or die when I need them most. Like what happened with my brother, mother, and friend."

"Well you don't have to worry about me going anywhere." Jacob watched the two girls seeming to get along, which he thought would never happen.

"Hey, Jacob so I was thinking you know with everything that you accomplished with those three you really don't need us anymore." Dean and Sam came up to him.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So Sam and I thought that you guys are ready to go off on your own, hunting things. The only thing we will be contacting you about are updates on Lucifer."

"Wow, thanks I guess…"

"But if you do something stupid we will be right up on your tail watching your every move." Dean smacked Jacob's back. "Oh and if you even try to lay a hand on Stephanie, I will smack you upside your head so hard you wish you weren't even born." With that everybody said their goodbyes and drove off onto the long winding road of a hunter's life.


	9. Don't Look Under The Bed

Chapter 9: Don't Look Under the Bed

A young four year old boy wearing Corduroy Bear pajama's, was sitting in his room reading the latest superhero comic. His lamp was on, even though his mother told him light's out about five times. He was afraid of the dark and so the only way to make him fall asleep was to keep the lights on and read a comic book. The boy was extremely fascinated by this story, but something kept him alert and unable to sleep.

"Listen to me my sweet boy, you should always listen to your mother. It is time to go to bed now!" He thought it was his mother again, but he knew it wasn't her because she was probably taking a hot bath blasting Michael Buble. He was scared, so he ran outside the hallway.

"Mom!" It was eerily quiet. "Mom!" He checked her room and was right. His mother was in the bathroom, the light was on and steam was swirling through the bedroom. You could hear Michael Buble's sweet melodic voice singing "Sway." He ran back to his room, closed his door and hid under his bed. He was frightened and knew he needed to go to sleep, so he grabbed his book once more. He heard a scratching underneath his bed, he hesitated but finally looked to see if anything was there. Nothing was there, but all of a sudden he saw something, he saw death and screamed his last sounds.

Jacob was listening to a message from someone he hasn't heard from in a very long time. He was actually quite shocked to hear this woman because it was someone from his vessel's past. Someone he thought he wouldn't have heard from in a long time, someone who he knows if she called it was something important. They were parked on grass in the middle of a beach town, overlooking the ocean, the last supposed killing of Lucifer. Stephanie and Celine were chatting it up, Adam noticed that Jacob was in shock, he grabbed a beer and headed his way.

"You alright man?" Adam asked, handing him the Corona.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing it's just looks like you have just seen a ghost."

"Ghost, no ghost. But I might have a job."

"Really, great! So those two look pretty chummy together."

"Yeah never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Right, well should we tell them?"

"Go ahead I'm going to finish this beer and take all this in."

"Alright." Adam walked away and put his arms up. "Hey pack the car, Jacob found us a job." Stephanie and Celine got up right away, and they were off to Washington. Jacob pulled up to a house, a house he hasn't been to in over four years. It was a beautiful storybook house overlooking the beautiful Puget Sound. It was one of those houses you would find in a fairytale picture book.

"Wow, nice house." Stephanie announced. "So what did you say these people did?"

"I didn't."

"Right, probably real estate and doctor? They live close to the hospital."

"Why are you so interested in what these people do? And what makes you think it's a couple?" Stephanie was frightened at Jacob's hostility.

"Jeez, I only assumed it was a couple because they lost their child and I'm only interested in this family because they called you on your personal phone. I have never seen you use that thing since I have known you."

"That's because it is not my personal phone." Celine and Adam began unloading the trunk noticing the argument about to surface.

"It's your vessel's phone?"

"Yes Stephanie it's my vessel's phone, do you have a problem with that?"

"NO! But I don't think we should take this case, maybe we should call Sam and Dean."

"That boy's grandmother called me asking for my help, we aren't going to call the Winchesters when things get a little complicated. Because guess what Stephanie this entire situation is complicated! I am an angel, this is my vessel's family, you come from a long line of hunter's, Adam who has been stuck in Lucifer's cage for the past four years is in love with a half demon who can switch off her humanity with a blink of an eye!" Jacob was upset, stressed out, Stephanie has never seen him like this before. "So yeah things are going to get a little complicated around here, news flash Stephanie this isn't a perfect happy go lucky life you signed up for anymore!" Stephanie was now pissed off at that last comment and walked away, Celine could tell she was upset and followed.

"Hey what the hell was that?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little bit freaked out right now. It's been four years since Jacob Pastor has walked through those doors, four years since he has left that family alone, four years since he left his unborn child to be taken care of alone by his wife." Adam looked up at Jacob in shock, in complete awe, this is the most he has known about Jacob since they met. He looked behind Jacob at the house to see a beautiful brunette angel opening the door. She had long brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a body of a dancer, Adam was in awe of her beauty.

"Jacob!? Jacob, is that you?" She recognized the blue mustang and knew it was her high school sweetheart right away, he turned around. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Allison, please just hear me!"

"Tell me is Jacob even in there anymore? Or are you just the so-called angel that took over his existence?" He couldn't answer. "Ha, your just as speechless as you were when you destroyed my family's life by stealing my husband's body without my consent! God why are you guys even called angels, when all you do is ruin people's lives." She slammed the door, but Jacob put his hand in the way so that she couldn't close it all the way.

"I'm not here to ruin your life more than I already have. I'm just here to help figure out what killed our son."

"He is not your son, he is mine and Jacob's son." She widened the door so that Adam and Jacob could come inside. The house looked like a huge mess, it seemed like there has been huge amounts of people in here recently. There were open baking dishes of casseroles, bowls of stews, and plenty of pies and appetizers to last them a few days. Jacob noticed Allison was wearing all black, they must've just had the funeral today. An old Irish folk song was playing in the background, probably picked by her grandmother.

It was forty degrees out and extremely foggy in this small town near the bay of Puget Sound. Stephanie had been walking for about fifteen minutes and they already reached downtown. She was furious and tried to find someplace to blow off steam; batting cages, a bar, something. But of course she wasn't twenty-one and no bar was going to let her drink even if she begged for it. Celine was getting restless and wanted Stephanie to stop walking so fast.

"Stephanie, please why don't we go somewhere to sit down and talk about this?"

"No, I don't want to talk about Jacob, he is a piece of shit scumbag!" There was a young family with a five year old child nearby as she said that, the mother covered her daughter's ears.

"Sorry, she's on her period." Celine whispered. "I'm sure he didn't mean it Stephanie! Maybe he's just upset about this case, I mean it is pretty upsetting." Stephanie realized she just walked past the perfect place to blow off some steam for a girl her age, a calming coffee shop. Celine didn't see Stephanie go into the coffee shop until she walked past it, Stephanie was ordering a coffee and a muffin, the barista was very attractive and she was being very flirtatious. "Stephanie are you seriously doing this right now?"

"Coffee calms me down, so yes I am doing this right now. Do you want anything?"

"No thanks. What is going on between you and Jacob?"

"Nothing, but clearly there is something going on with Jacob because he was clearly out of hand back there."

"Stephanie, I'm sure this wasn't about you. He's probably just upset that he couldn't save this four year old child."

"No Celine that isn't the case, there is something else going on. I mean did you see how defensive he got when I mentioned his personal phone?"

"No I didn't notice that." The barista handed her the coffee and muffin.

"This place is obviously important to his vessel and I'm going to figure out what that is!"

"Even if it means ruining a great relationship?"

"Well that didn't stop you when we were in Arizona!" Celine was completely taken aback at that last comment. "So when are you going to tell Adam you are in love with him?" She looked down at the ground disappointed because she knew there was no way she could tell Adam that. "That's right, so you have no authority to talk to me about relationships."

Back at the house Adam and Jacob were sitting there pondering as Allison stared at them with her striking blue eyes. It was dead silent and there was no sign of movement, except for Allison's mother who was trying to make this place look somewhat clean. Allison stared down at Jacob like he was scum, vermin, something to swat away with her bare hands. Adam felt the tension in the air and wanted to break the silence, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily Allison's mother had plenty to say.

"So have you two had anything to eat? Would you like a beer or something." She stood in the middle of the room with a plastic trash bag admiring the angel and his comrade. "Oh right you're an angel, you probably don't drink beer. We have iced tea, do angels even eat? They must eat?"

"I'm actually not that hungry, but I will take you up on that beer."

"I'm actually quite hungry and very thirsty, we just traveled a long way." Adam said feeling like he was unnoticed.

"Right well Allison give the man some food. We have enough food in here to feed an army for two months at least." The grandmother was very petite, but had a powerful voice, one that was always heard. She was one of those grandmother's that always got what she wanted whenever she asked, sometimes she didn't even have to ask. Allison walked away scoffing at her mother and Jacob. "So Adam right, where are you from?"

"Ohio."

"Did you travel from Ohio?"

"No we traveled from New Hampshire, we were on a case." Jacob hit Adam upside his head.

"Oh sounds interesting, is it just the two of you?"

"No actually we are with two other girls. See Stephanie got into a fight with Jacob and walked off."

"Do those girls normally walk off on their own?"

"Yeah, but they always come back." Allison came back with some pie and beer. "Thank you."

"So you said there were two girls, Stephanie and?"

"Celine… Celine Kane. She is a feisty one, much like Stephanie, but once you get to know her you'll understand her ways."

"I'd say you are in love with this Celine Kane."

"Oh no ma'am I could never, we're just good friends."

"Sorry mother, but I don't think these boys want to chit chat about the girls they are traveling and doing God knows what else with them. I think they should look in Aston's room, to figure out what killed him." Allison's mother froze, she still isn't over the death of her grandson.

"Right well maybe later we can talk about how you plan on telling Celine you are in love with her. I'll show you up to his room." Allison still stared at Jacob. "So you two are just going to take a look and get out of here, I don't want you in this house for very long."

"Allison, you are being very rude to our guests. They are only trying to help, Aston was Jacob's…"

"Don't say the word I know you are about to say! That is not Jacob mother, you and I both know that." Allison left the room angry to grab a smoke.

"Sorry about my daughter, this death has been hard on her, on all of us…" She opened the door to the little boy's room, the rug still had blood stains. "I was going to take that thing to the cleaners but I haven't had a whole lot of time, with the funeral and everything. I appreciate all your help, I just want this to be put to rest, for all our sakes. Now I will be in town to run some errands, you know my cell if you need anything." With that the poor old woman left in tears and the boy's were off to work. They got out there EMFs and searched for sulfur and hex bags, anything out of the ordinary, from scratches on the walls to leaky roofs. Adam was by the window sill and there was no sign of anything, the boy's room seemed completely normal except for the blood which stained the red and blue carpet. There was one more place to look and that was underneath the boy's bed, where he was supposedly taken.

"So anything?" Jacob just bent down using a flash light to see if there were any scratches.

"A few scratches like the police report said, but nothing supernatural."

"Should I call the girls, see what they are up to."

"Yeah…" Jacob did one more run-through as Adam hesitated to call.

"Are you alright Jacob?"

"Yeah why do ask?"

"Well this is your vessel's son and family, this must hurt, knowing that you…"

"That I what? Ruined their life? You don't think it kills me every day that, that child never grew up with a child?"

"I wasn't saying anything. It's just if you knew it was going to ruin their life then why didn't you choose a different vessel?"

"I was under attack by my family I needed to find a vessel fast, I didn't have time to do a background check on their family. I couldn't switch to a different vessel because then there would've been no reason for me to take the body, he would just end up a corpse."

"I just have one more question, why did you keep his name if taking his body hurt so much?"

"Weren't you going to call the girls?" Adam looked down at his phone, tapped it on his hands and left Jacob alone.

_Four Years Ago…_

There were flashes of light everywhere, it was pouring rain, trees were flying around in the middle of the streets, street lights were flickering. Pregnant Allison and Jacob were hiding in a closet, scared for their lives. They turned their heads left and right, it was almost as if the bright flashes of light were attacking them. Allison had a bloody cut on her forehead, Jacob's chest was bleeding badly.

"Jacob, we need to get you to a hospital?"

"No I need to go outside to see if my people are safe!" They heard screams everywhere, human screams and loud high-pitched screams that only dogs would be able to hear. Jacob slowly walked outside to his tortured home, glass was shattered everywhere and walls were falling down. Jacob limped out to the street, now drenched in water, sweat and blood. "Please stop this madness!" There were neighbors lying on the ground with their eyes ripped out of their sockets, and chests bleeding. "Take me! Just stop this and take me!" Allison slowly headed outside as she got to the door something took her husband. A beam of light went right through his chest, Jacob was staring at the sky as if he had seen God as if he was healed. Allison was confused and stood in her doorframe, finally after about ten seconds the light went out and she saw something. She saw shadow of angel wings, but she didn't want to believe it was that and ran outside to see if her husband was alright.

"Jacob, talk to me please talk to me! Are you alright?" She held him like a baby, but there was no answer. "Jacob please!"

"Jacob isn't here anymore!" The angel that took over Jacob's body pushed the hurt pregnant woman to the ground. He didn't care about who she was or the fact that she was six months pregnant. He just got up and walked away without a care in the world. "It's better this way!"

_Present…_

"So did you guys find anything?" Celine asked Adam on the phone as she stepped out of the run down motel, into the rain.

"Nope nothing that can help us." Adam was now standing outside leaning on the white picket fence.

"Really nothing, no signs of EMF, sulfur… hex bags?"

"Nothing besides the blood stained rug and scratches underneath the bed."

"Just like the report. So what do you think?"

"I think this might be a case for the police to handle but…"

"But we're continuing for Jacob…"

"Yup, so how's Stephanie?"

"Well, she had me buy a twenty dollar book with money that I didn't have, a burger with a side of fries and apple pie. Hopefully the book will calm her down and the food less cranky."

"So where are you guys now?"

"At a motel on eighth street."

"Well I think we are going to meet you two up soon."

"Ok sounds good."

"Hey, Celine."

"Yeah?" Celine was wondering what else he could possibly have to say.

"Your good right?"

"Yeah of course." With that they hung up and went back inside. They were all back at the motel trying to think of a plan, Stephanie was glaring at Jacob, he was honestly so fed up with everybody staring at him. Celine and Adam kept looking at each other figuring out how they should break the silence. "So, Jacob do you have any idea what could've killed Aston?" He didn't answer.

"Well I think Celine and I should go to the station look at the reports to see if there is something we missed. Stephanie you should stay here with Jacob to see if you can find anything in my journal about missing children and beds." With that they rushed out of their grabbing their coats and all the keys, locking the door on the inside. Stephanie tried to escape but it was too late, she searched the table tops to see if there were any extra keys.

"Dammit! I can't believe they did that!"

"You know what they are trying to do right?"

"Yeah I know exactly what they are trying to do." She sat next to the bed flipping through the journal, but couldn't concentrate. She continued to stare at Jacob, wondering what was possibly wrong with him "Can you at least say something." She was tapping her foot. "I mean you are just sitting there in silence, you haven't even said sorry."

"Sorry, you want me to say sorry! Sorry for being a jerk! I don't think I was being a jerk, Stephanie, I was just telling the truth!"

"Yes I want you to apologize, I feel like you have been trying to make my life a living hell since I met you!" They voices were so loud the people staying next door could probably hear their arguments.

"Really because I thought I was just trying to protect you! I have been protecting you since the moment your father walked out on you, your mother, and your brother!"

"What?"

"I have been watching you for over eight years! I know where you won your first volleyball match, who your first kiss was, when you started to think of Jordan as more than a friend!" What they didn't know is that Max was standing in their room watching them.

"He didn't mention dad?" He looked very disappointed.

"I am pissed off at you because it's easier to be mad at you than to be madly in love with you."

"What?"

"And there's the bombshell, I think this is where he sleeps with my sister. So I should probably go." He was no longer there.

"I love you Stephanie Cruz, I have been in love with you for the past eight years. But I can't, I can't be in love with you because I am an angel and you are a hunter's girl. It is forbidden."

"Hold on I'm still confused on how you have known me for the past eight years."

"I was sent here to Earth to be your protector, but when I started to have feelings with you my family got pissed off and banished me back to the hell whole called Heaven. I ran away or rather flew away back down to Earth, where Jacob was unfortunately in the perfect position for me to steal his life away." Stephanie looked flabbergasted, confused and in awe at what he was saying. All she wanted to do was kiss him, but knew that it would be awful timing. "Stephanie, are you just going to stare or say something?"

"You love me?"

"I thought it was pretty obvious, Celine and Adam seemed to catch on pretty quickly." She walked up closer to Jacob, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well then there's something I should tell you." They stared into each other's eyes and kissed. They bit each other's lips, took their clothes off and plopped on the bed. They slowly took each article of clothing one by one, Stephanie was on top of Jacob until he turned her over. Max was watching from outside extremely pissed off and annoyed at the two of them. He knows this can never work out and that Jacob is just going to hurt his sister just as he did with Allison.

Allison was outside screaming at her poor mother, makeup ran down her face, it looked like she had been crying for hours. She went back inside slamming the door in front of her mother's face. The weather was exactly like the night Jacob left them, storming and trees banging on windows about to rip away from its roots. Jacob and Stephanie were now naked covered by their blankets, fast asleep, dreaming.

_Twenty-Two Years Ago…_

Young Jacob was lying in bed scared to death and unable to sleep, it was a stormy night and he could never sleep when there was a storm. Tree branches tapped on the window, looking like an old woman's hand on the wall in front of Jacob. He was frightened and turned on his desk lamp, his mother came into check on him.

"Jacob it is way past your bed time, I am going to need you to turn off the light." The blonde woman in her early forties kissed the young red-head's forehead. "Good night, sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite!" She clicked off the light and closed the door behind her. Jacob heard more tapping and hid in his closet.

"Listen to me my sweet boy, you should always listen to your mother. It is time to go to bed now!" The closet door flew open, Jacob was being dragged to the bed with nothing to pull on. He tried scratching the floor, but it didn't help the force was too strong, but finally he was able to hold onto his chair. He looked at a picture of his mother keeping him strong and able to pull himself out from under the bed. He was screaming and just in time his mother came back inside, he barely made it.

_Present… _

Jacob woke up from a memory of his vessel's past, this was the first time his vessel tried to reach out for him. He knew exactly what to do, Celine and Adam were still gone, it was pretty late. He packed his duffle bag of guns and knives, taking one look at the sleeping beauty. Allison had just taken a shower, she wasn't tired yet, so she grabbed a newspaper to fill out the crossword. She felt as if there was something eerie going on because it was too silent, even with the storm going on outside. The tree tapping on the window scared her, reminding her of the night her son died, she went to see if her mother was alright.

"Mom! Mom!" She turned the corner, there was no sign of struggle so she went back to her room. She turned off her light, lying down, facing away from the window.

"Listen to me my sweet girl, you should always listen to your mother. It is time to go to bed now!" She was frightened and turned the light back on, she screamed at the top of her lungs. She was spooked by the hooded old hag standing above her, it opened its mouth, it's breath smelling like an expired piece of meat that has been sitting out in the hot sun for weeks. She tried to get away, but the thing grabbed her shirt, scratching her arm. Allison got off the bed, but the pull of the monster was too strong. Suddenly a flash of orange light lit up the dimly lit room, Allison widened her eyes. Jacob was standing behind the monster stabbing it with a demon hunting knife. It disappeared into thin air, Allison was in shock, her mother came running in the room wondering what the hell happened.

Back at the motel Stephanie woke up, hardly breathing, she turned around to see that Jacob wasn't at her side. She began to freak out and called Celine right away, she was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room. Celine was at the library sleeping on a bunch of old wives tales. Adam was propped up by his hand, mouth wide open almost falling on top of Celine. Celine woke up incompetent, looking for her phone, recognizing the call was from Stephanie right away.

"Stephanie! What's wrong, what's the matter?"

"It's Jacob, he's not here?"

"What?"

"I mean he isn't in the motel room. I woke up frightened and noticed he wasn't here!"

"Ok Steph, calm down! We'll be there soon!" Stephanie was holding her breath in tears, Celine got up and hit Adam on the head. "Get up! Jacob is missing." He was groggy, but he understood that they needed to leave. Jacob was now sitting in the living room with Allison who was drinking tea, her mother was on the phone with Adam.

"What the hell was that thing?"

"That was a poltergeist."

"A poltergeist?" Allison's mother came walking in.

"Yeah this one happened to like to feed on children who didn't listen to their mother's." Allison looked up at Jacob, knowing what he was insinuating.

"Well at least that thing is put away and out of our misery! It is gone right?"

"Yes, it is where it belongs now."

It was now morning; there was still a little chill in the air, but the storm had passed, it was still cold enough for their noses and ears to be red. Stephanie, Celine, Adam, and Jacob were getting ready to leave as the case was over. Stephanie was packing the gun's in the trunk, Jacob was watching Allison as she was talking to Celine and Adam. Everything seemed alright as Allison smiled at one of Adam's horrible jokes, they kept eyeing each other.

"Now I packed you some macaroni and cheese, made some sandwiches, and put a few brownies in there for the road. There is also some hot chocolate with marshmallows in the mugs for you, that should stay warm for a few hours."

"Oh Miss Weston you didn't need to do that for us!"

"Oh Adam it was no trouble at all, I was wondering how I was going to get rid of some of this food, it should hold you over for your next travels wherever that may be."

"Minnesota." Adam replied. "I just got off the phone with Dean, he said there might be something in Minnesota for us."

"Right, wow you guys do travel a lot. Does it ever get boring?"

"With the right tunes and people it makes the long days of traveling on the road a little bearable." Adam smiled, winking at Celine.

"Right and you must be Celine, I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to get to talk. Adam here has told me wonderful things about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, Celine do you have a moment? I would actually love to talk to you."

"Sure." Misses Weston took Celine aside, Adam was wondering what exactly they could be talking about right now.

"Jacob can I talk to you alone also?" Stephanie watched the pretty girl, who used to be married to Jacob's vessel.

"Yeah."

"I'll just pack up the car myself then." Adam commented as Stephanie kept a keen eye on Jacob and Allison.

"So that girl, that's Stephanie?"

"Yes."

"She's beautiful and she seems to have a crush on you."

"Yes, I know and it is more than a crush."

"Do you have a crush on her?"

"I can't."

"But you do?"

"Like I said I can't."

"Why is there some unspoken rule saying that angels and humans can't be together?"

"Angels and hunters, demons and humans, there's a whole book on what supernatural creatures can mate with actually. It is very interesting."

"Does Stephanie know this?"

"She knows that we can't be together."

"But she doesn't know that if you two sleep together God might smite you?" He began to have flashbacks of what happened last night.

"No." Jacob put more things in the car, trying to not be a part of this conversation anymore. Stephanie was quietly watching Jacob and Allison sipping some hot chocolate on the porch. Adam was watching Celine talking to Misses Weston, they seemed to be having a great conversation as they were laughing and smiling a lot.

"Can I give you some advice?" She pondered at the body of her long lost husband. "Don't break her heart." With that the car was packed and everybody hugged each other one last time. Jacob sat in the front seat, fixed his mirrors, and blasted some Metallica. Allison and her mother waved one last goodbye to the four of them, Max was watching all of it happen before him.

"One road traveled many more to go…"

Lucifer was somewhere underground watching a bowl filled with water, this bowl filled with water showed every step that the four hunters were taking. He watched Jacob drive off into the long winding road to Hell. Lucifer and his right hand man, the same one who Celine had relations with when she was a demon, stared at the bowl in disgust.

"So what now?" The young demon asked.

"Now, we go to Minnesota… It is time." He flicked a burning wick in the water, flames bursted into the air warming their faces.


	10. Ghost's of Girlfriend's Past

Chapter 10: Ghosts of Girlfriend's Past

Sam looked down at the beautiful Sarah Blake, she looked as she did before the horrible events took place that led him here. He stared at her beautiful golden, cold skin, long brown hair, and blue lips. She was lying on a cold examination table, from her neck down she was covered by a blue blanket, the blanket covering her pregnant belly. Sam was disgusted at whatever did this to his long lost love. He had flashbacks of when they first met, when he saved her from a painting that came to life, to when he removed an eyelash from her eye, and to their unforgettable kiss. The coroner moved the body back into the wall, waking him out of his trance. He walked outside in complete awe and confusion, thinking how could this have happened. Dean was leaning on the hood of his car watching his younger brother come outside of the hospital.

"So…"

"So what?" Even though he was hurting inside, he didn't want Dean to notice his pain, so he looked completely sane and normal on the outside.

"Was it her?"

"Yeah, dead and six months pregnant…" Dean took a step back to process it all, it was like a ton of bricks had just hit him. All he could think of was how his little brother was feeling at this moment.

"Hey Sammy, I'm sorry."

"The only person who should be sorry is the thing that did this to her, because whatever it is it has no idea what is coming its way." With that he got in the passenger seat of the '67 Chevy Impala waiting for his brother to start the engine.

Sam and Dean were now sitting in a multi-million dollar apartment in Manhattan, New York. Sam always knew that Sarah would be very successful in the auction business, but he never thought this successful. Apparently after her father died of a shocking heart-attack the business was sent down in her charge. She sold many paintings and one of those deals led her to meeting the love of her life. Thirty-Two year old Dillon Humphrey, a Columbia University Law graduate. Someone Sam never pictured Sarah with, but then he thought if he had completed Law school that could be him. A handsome and successful lawyer living in a multi-million dollar house, married to Jessica with a baby on the way. He was in a trance without even realizing it, watching Dillon chop cucumbers with such precision.

"So how did you two know Sarah?" Dean glanced at Sam noticing his state.

"Oh well we met her a few years ago, helped her with a case."

"Right, she told me about your line of work, so how much do hunters make on a daily basis."

"Nothing."

"So how are you two even sustaining yourselves?"

"Well we stay at cheap motels, eat cheap food, and drive all around the country."

"How are you guys even sane, with the stuff you must've seen all this time. I mean it's been what ten years since you last saw Sarah?"

"Yes, well the fact that we still have each other helps. So when was the last time you saw Sarah?"

"Well it was right before she was about to close a deal with Mark Ruffalo, last Thursday."

"Mark Ruffalo?"

"Yes, a number of her clients are A-list actors. You would be surprised at how many actors and actresses are interested in art."

"What piece did he buy?"

"An Andy Warhol piece, she's been selling those a lot lately. Everyone has been obsessed with that Big Eyes movie." Even though Dillon put on a bright Crest White commercial smile, you could see the pain in his eyes as he talked about his diseased wife. "You don't think he had anything to do with this?"

"No of course not. We're just trying to put all the pieces together."

"Right." He took a look at his watch. "Oh excuse me, I have to take care of a few things… For the funeral. You are welcome to stay here as long as you want, do whatever it is you need to do to find out what did this. Just remember to lock up if I don't come back when you two leave." They all smiled awkwardly at each other, once Dillon left they went to work. They looked everywhere for clues, anything that was different from all the others victims. Sam and Dean have been tracking this pattern for the past couple of months. As they distracted Jacob, Adam, Stephanie, and Celine with low-end odd jobs to give them time to think about what has happened. They needed the distraction to come up with a plan, to find an alternative solution, but every case led to the same direction. The past couple of months they have been following a trail of murders, young attractive and successful women, just getting married, just starting the next chapter in their life, all ending up in the same bloody ditch. But his work was sloppy, whoever was doing this, his pattern was always the same, it never changed, and there was one person who they knew who hated change.

"So did you find anything?" Dean asked looking at his brother who was staring intensely at the police reports of the murder victims. Dean was very concerned for his brother, Sam hasn't been sleeping for weeks constantly thinking about this case and the fact that his first crush after Jessica, died didn't help either.

"No, did you?" Sam asked with rubbing his head showing signs of a headache.

"Nope, everything is still the same."

"So do we think it's him."

"It has to be him."

"So what should we do?"

"I guess it's finally time to call the others." Dean was scared of how Sam replied, he wasn't sure if the others were ready to find out about this. He wanted to know more, he wanted to know why Lucifer was doing this, why he was killing these innocent girls, why he didn't just show his face and confess to what he did. Not only did Dean want to know more, but he also wasn't sure if Stephanie could handle this, if she is ready to kill Lucifer once and for all. They locked up the apartment and headed back to their hotel. They ordered in Chinese and watched a paper view movie, Dean was holding his kung-pao chicken in hand snoring like a little baby on a paisley chair. Sam noticed his brother was sound asleep, so he turned off the movie, took the food out of his hand and laid down on his bed. This was the first time in months where he actually felt tired, as soon as he shut his eyes he was sound asleep.

Sam was in a dark ally in New York, closing up Blake's Auction house, it was a chilly night. When Sam thought it was himself he was dreaming about, it wasn't, it was Sarah. For some reason she thought something bad was going to happen, just from the vibe outside of her office. There was no one around and usually there are a few night crawlers passing by eating Manhattan hot dogs, wishing her a good night. She rushed to her car which was across the street, she could've easily jay-walked but being the good citizen she was she went down a few extra blocks to the crosswalk. She walked at a brisk pace, as there was still no one around, she kept looking behind her hoping no one was around. She even tried calling her husband, but he wasn't answering, Thursday's were his busiest nights at the office. She finally got to her car, but before she could even unlock the door she noticed a figure. It was Lucifer, she turned around but he wasn't behind her anymore. She continued to unlock her door but she was too frazzled, her heart beat fast and she was now cramping, holding her pregnant belly in pain.

"Oh no, no, no, we wouldn't want that now would we?" Lucifer was back, hitting Sarah in the head, she collapsed on the floor with her head now bleeding. Sam was now standing in the middle of what seemed to be Coney Island. However it was much different than the Coney Island he was used to seeing, it was more ethereal and heaven like. There weren't happy kids running around with lollipops and hots dogs in their hands, grumpy parents waiting in the long summer lines. It was just him in his pajama bottoms standing in the middle of the boardwalk, and a beautiful girl sitting on a bench, Sarah Blake. She turned around sharply, scaring Sam.

"Now you know who did this to me Sam. Now you know what you have to do." Sam woke up in disbelief, sweating profusely and shaking. Dean was looking over his brother making sure he was alright.

"Sam, it's alright! You're ok, you were just having a bad dream."

"Dean we have to go…"

"What, what do you mean? Go where?"

"You have to go to Minnesota…" It wasn't Sam who answered, but a familiar voice who they haven't heard in a very long time. There he was in all his glory, Castiel standing still with an emotionless face, still wearing the same blue suit and trench coat he always wore.


	11. The Mall

Chapter 11- The Mall

Celine Kane was in a disoriented state; she heard muffled sounds of Adam's voice and saw blurred visions of a figure which looked like Stephanie looking down on her. She was being wheeled in by paramedics into a hospital in St. Paul, Minnesota. She has no memory of what brought her to this state, but something was telling her she had to leave, she had to leave soon for the safety of her friends.

Jacob Pastor drove into the very empty parking lot of Mall of America in Bloomington, Minnesota. He was absolutely disgusted by the monstrosity of this mall and amusement park all wrapped into one. He hated malls because it gave people into their sins, gluttony, lust, and greed. Stephanie knew there was something up with Jacob, but she didn't want to pry because of what happened the last time she did that. The entire car ride it had been silent, from Washington to Minnesota, not a word had been said. Adam and Celine tried to stir up conversation, but no one would reply. All that was heard was the wailing screams of Steven Perry from Aerosmith the entire ride there. Jacob wanted to get done with this case as fast as possible, Dean had been texting him and they have been closing in on Lucifer. He believes that this chase is almost over and Stephanie would soon get the revenge she deserves.

"So we have the entire day to search this place, it's closed because of everything that's been going on." There have been many murders here at Mall of America, mostly woman and children, but they were covered up by freak accidents. Many people had said the place is haunted by the ghost of Louise Richter, a horse-back riding phenom from Minneapolis, Minnesota. She always came here every weekend and was the poster child for Bloomingdales, but one night she was murdered at this mall and no one knows why. "I think if we split up we can cover more ground, Stephanie you and I can take floors 1 and 2, Adam and Celine you can take floors 3 and 4. We can meet up at the food court once we are done?"

"I think maybe you should partner up with Adam, you two can bond over the place the both of you clearly hate."

"But I thought you might want to talk."

"Talk about what? Come on Celine let's go, we'll take floors 1 and 2." Which contained all the department stores from Abercrombie, to American Eagle, the candy store, food court, and amusement park. Stephanie grabbed Celine right away. "Come on Celine!" Jacob watched them leave and turned to look at Adam, who looked extremely frightened.

"Dude you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just hate malls!" Jacob rolled his eyes and headed to the elevator. A few hours had passed and there seemed to be nothing Supernatural about this place. Whoever killed all those mothers and children was very good at covering it up. Jacob and Adam decided to do an in depth investigation of this place as much as they hated it. They went through every department store, some even had multiple levels, they even searched the movie theater. Celine and Stephanie weren't that thorough, they headed to the food court but the boys were nowhere to be found, so they had time to kill. They rode scooters which they found from a sporting good store, tried on clothes at Forever 21 and Bloomingdales trying on ridiculous clothes. They headed to the music store eating cotton candy and gummy sharks, listening to the latest of the Black Keys. Celine noticed there was something up with Stephanie, that she was hiding something and thought this would be the perfect time to ask.

"So what's going on with you and Jacob?" She asked as Stephanie was flipping through the alternative/indie section and stopped for a quick second.

"Nothing, nothing is wrong with us!"

"Really because usually you would kill to spend time with him, also you guys barely spoke a word when we drove down here."

"Celine, nothing is going on between us."

"Did something happen in Puget Sound that I don't know about?" Stephanie knew Celine was just going to keep asking questions until she talked, so she might as well put the investigation at rest and cave in.

"Well since you asked, the truth is something did happen in Puget Sound. Something that wasn't supposed to happen." Stephanie put some CDs in her bag and continued walking around the huge music store. She told Celine everything, she realized while they may not be the best of friends, Celine would never tell anyone else her secrets. She was good at keeping secrets and who else would there be to talk to, certainly not Adam. She told them about how things boiled over in Puget Sound, how Jacob was sent down to Earth in the first place to watch over her. She told her about the night of their fight when Adam and Celine were at the library, and how they slept together. She also mentioned unexplainable dreams of her past, dreams that were memories, memories of someone always watching her, but she was unable to see him. "I didn't say anything before because I thought if I told someone…"

"You thought if you told someone, God would smite Jacob to Hell just like he did Lucifer?" Stephanie nodded. "Well Jacob has committed more crimes than having sex with the woman he loves. You would think after everything he has done he would've been sent to Hell already."

"You think he loves me?"

"How can he not, after everything he has seen in your life. He has watched you grow up into a beautiful, strong, independent woman. He obviously cares about you, he just can't exactly show it." They were now in the middle of the food court waiting for the boys, the smell of greasy Chinese food and hot dogs made Stephanie feel nauseous.

"I feel like I'm going to throw up." She threw the stuff she stole and ran to the nearest bathroom. Jacob and Adam were standing in the elevator listening to awful 1960s elevator music. Adam had been wigging out this entire time, he was pale and flushed, Jacob didn't understand why.

"You ok man? You look like you are about to hurl."

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just malls bring up bad memories."

"Why?"

"Well when you grew up in a small town with nothing to do but go to the mall… Let's just say I wasn't the guy I was six years ago."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it, so what's going on with you and Stephanie?" Adam's lips were extremely chapped, he had the shakes, and a fever of 107. Something was clearly messed up with him, but he didn't want to admit it.

"Nothing is going on with Stephanie and I. We should really get you some medicine or something."

"Nah, I just really need to get out of here." They were finally back on the first floor where Celine was standing in the middle of the food court eating caramel corn. "Celine! Where is Stephanie?"

"She ran to the ladies room, Adam are you alright?" She noticed the sweat dripping from his forehead and checked his temperature. "Your burning up! Here take this." She took out some Dayquil, she had taken a quick trip to the drug store, not for the Dayquil but for something else. Stephanie came back, lips chapped and flushed, Jacob was worried and so was Celine.

"You alright Stephanie?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just fine. Adam are you ok?"

"Can people stop asking me that please, I just need to get out of this place!" He headed towards the front doors, Celine grabbing the things she stole.

"What is all that?"

"Some new tunes, food for the road, and some extra stuff I thought we might need." Adam tried opening the door but nothing was happening, he got extremely pissed off.

"Dammit! We're locked in!"

"What? There must be another way out."

"There has to be, and I am going to try my damnest to find it." Adam ran off trying to find another door, Celine followed trying to calm him down. Something about malls changed Adam, but no one understood why, no one but him. Stephanie went East and Jacob went south, they all met up in the food court again in about ten minutes.

"Anything?" Celine asked.

"Nothing." Jacob replied.

"Dammit! It was the damn mall cop I tell yah, you can never trust mall cops."

"Why would he lock every door when we are trying to help? It wasn't him, maybe it was the ghost. Let's just stay the night here and hope that he will come tomorrow with a key to let us out."

"Well it's only six, what do you expect us to do?" Stephanie asked, Celine looked at her with glee. They sat in the middle of the food court eating Chinese food, smoothies, and cinnamon rolled pretzels, the essential mall food. Fleet Foxes blasted on the stereo, after dinner Celine figured out a way to get the amusement park going. They went on the roller coaster, swung around on the swings, and enjoyed a ride on the carousel. Stephanie wasn't feeling too hot and it was getting late, they were all sitting on message chairs in the middle of Macy's furniture.

"So where should we sleep?" Adam was still sick to his stomach, Stephanie threw up about five times when they were having fun on the rides. An idea came up in Celine's head.

"So who wants to go camping?" She ran to the camping store, pitched up a tent, started a fake fire, and got out some stuff to make S'mores. They all sat by the campfire telling stories of their past, this was the first time in months where the four of them finally got to know each other on another level. After getting full off of semi-warm marshmallows and junk food, they thought it was perfect time to go to bed. Adam's fever went down, but he still wasn't too thrilled to be here, the stories and Celine being there helped him forget about his upset stomach. "Hey Stephanie do you want to come to JC Penny's with me to get some pajamas for all of us?" She grabbed Stephanie who was sitting closely with Jacob. "Boys do you mind setting up the sleeping bags? We'll be back in about ten minutes." With that the boys were left alone again to take care of things, Celine dragged Stephanie to the bathroom. "Here"

"What is this?"

"Something I think we need to figure out sooner rather than later." She looked in the bag and knew exactly what Celine wanted her to do. She went to the bathroom and stared at the pregnancy test, she had been throwing up and peeing a lot since that night. They stopped more times for bathroom breaks than food or gas breaks on the way here, than ever before. She hasn't had her period this month and was fearing the worse, placing the stick underneath her crotch. She closed her eyes praying to God hoping that the test would come out negative, there was no way in Hell she was ready to be a mom. The boy's got the bed's situated, lowered the heat of the fake fireplace and dimmed the lights. It looked like as if they were actually camping, because the ceiling looked like a clear night sky with all the constellations.

"So when did you and Stephanie sleep with each other?"

"What?"

"Come on it's obvious something happened to you two that night. Either you had a huge fight, kissed each other, or slept with each other. Something caused you two to not speak to each other and don't you think it's weird how many bathroom breaks we needed to take on the way here?"

"No, I thought it was the normal amount."

"Jacob why did you do it? You know you two can't be together, just like how I can't be with Celine."

"Ugh god Adam, do you really think I will be smited because of sleeping with the woman I love? If that was the case, don't you think it would've happened already?" Adam stared at Jacob blankly.

"Well maybe this is your smiting… Being dragged around the country with people you hate."

"You know Adam I am tired of your accusations. You should stop spending so much time judging me and think more about your relationship with Celine!"

"What?"

"I'm just saying sleeping with the love of your life might do you some good, because you never know when she might turn against us." He grabbed some water bottles and laid a blanket down in the tent. Adam just sat on a fake rock contemplating on what Jacob had said, he might've been right. Stephanie and Celine finally came back, they had obviously just been in an argument as well. You could tell Stephanie was angry by the fury burning from her eyes, through Celine's soul. "Hey is everything alright?"

"Why don't you ask her, because clearly she won't talk to me anymore." Stephanie went over to the sleeping pads and picked one out for herself, she was now wearing a onesie with cupcakes on it.

"Hey is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. We just had an argument."

"Funny so did Adam and I."

"I think we should all just go to bed and hope that we can get out of here soon." Everybody was now vast asleep, wrapped up tightly in their sleeping bags. Celine couldn't fall asleep because she hated that she got in a fight with Stephanie, just when things were getting good. Stephanie was trying to fall asleep, but couldn't because she kept thinking about everything, the fights, her unwanted pregnancy, and her mother who would never know that she will soon become a grandmother. Jacob stared at Stephanie wanting so badly to talk to her and kiss her soft lips. Adam was the only one actually asleep, but he was having a terrible nightmare.

He was six years younger, with long hair, and braces, reading a book in the mall at his hometown in Ohio. He was a scrawny high school student reading The Perks of Being a Wallflower for the fiftieth time. He was minding his own business by the waterfall, until one beautiful figure walked passed him who was now smelling homemade soaps being sold at a kiosk. She had curly red hair, mesmerizing hazel eyes, wearing a school uniform. She had a smile that lit up the world and melted everyone's heart, she was the only girl in town who would ever stop by and say hi at the people selling stuff at kiosk's, she was that kind. She noticed Adam staring at him and waved, but he looked away blushing. A group of varsity football players were watching the loner staring at their group of girlfriends. The handsome quarterback in the middle was in flames as he saw her girlfriend wave to the nobody by the fountain.

"What do you think you are doing?" Adam looked behind him and saw five very big football players ready to start a brawl. He ignored them, put his book away and got up. "Oh no you don't." The leader grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Who thinks you can stare at my girlfriend and get away from it?" The beautiful senior cheerleader who waved to Adam stared at the fight that was beginning. Without second thoughts, the football player dunked Adam's head in the fountain. He moved him around wildly, giving him five seconds to breath, he kept doing it until finally the girlfriend came rushing over. Adam was losing consciousness until the girl pulled him up from the fountain. Soon everything got dark, he was in the woods, turned a corner and the same girl he had a crush on was mutilated, dead in the woods. Newspaper clippings kept popping up of a young teenage girl being murdered, the murderer was still walking among them. He woke up in shock, turned to his right to see if everybody was still sleeping, which they were. The only thing missing was Celine and he only thought of the worse.

"JACOB! STEPHANIE!" They slowly woke up from their slumber.

"What? What Adam?"

"It's Celine, she isn't here!" Stephanie got up worried, they all were thinking the same thing. They were thinking that the fight might've turned her back into soulless Celine, a Celine they didn't want to be in close corners with.

"Adam you need to calm down, she couldn't have gone far." Stephanie was just as nervous as Adam as she handed them flashlights. Celine was sleep walking and ended up in the basement, the broiler was burning hot. Someone from behind her snapped their fingers awaking Celine from her trance, she was in peril wondering how she got here. How Lucifer was standing in front of her, how the boy she remembered having relations in her demon past was pondering at her body.

"Celine Kane, boy is it good to see you!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"What do you want with me?"

"What makes you think we want you?" Lucifer replied in a sinister voice.

"Well you dragged me here in my sleep, you have killed everyone important in my life and Stephanie's, yet you still keep us alive? So clearly you want something from me or Stephanie." She looked into Jeremy's big green eyes and sexy smile.

"Alright, you got us… We do want something, but something you wouldn't just hand us yourself in the state you are in right now."

"What are you talking about?"

"We want what is growing inside Stephanie's uterus." She widened her eyes, the reason why Stephanie and herself got into a fight was because Stephanie wouldn't reveal the results of the test. "Yup that's right, Stephanie Cruz daughter of a hunter and lover of an angel, has conceived something truly magnificent."

"You want the baby?"

"Yes, Celine I want the baby!"

"Well you aren't going to get it!"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I won't let you!" He threw her against the wall as Celine tried running into him, he was too strong. "You won't get away with this. Their smart, they'll know who did this to me!"

"Did what?" She was in so much pain, at a loss for words, she didn't know what to do.

"Lucifer, stop! You said you would…" Lucifer was annoyed by his second in command and killed him in cold blood. He was now lying on the floor breathless, eyes in shock.

"I said I would bring you eternal happiness, and now you have it." Lucifer replied to the dead demon.

"They won't let you get away with all of this! They'll figure it out."

"Ugh I'm bored and tired of your yapping." He made her insides boil, she fell to the ground grabbing her stomach. He would've killed her instantly, but he heard the others closing in on them and had to go. He rummaged through her bag and took out a very ancient box one that shouldn't be in his hands. Celine was screaming in pain and as soon as Lucifer left, everything was up and running again, the light's turned on, the broiler was at normal heat. But Celine was dying and still in pain, Adam was worried and rushed right to her.

"CELINE! Celine, what happened?" She was delirious and couldn't muster up any words, she pointed to her backpack.

"Lucifer… He was here." But saying those words so quietly was too much for Celine, she passed out cold, barely breathing. She was rushed to the hospital, slowly waking up, her head in immense pain, it was growing worse and she wanted to give up. Sam, Dean, and Castiel met up the four of them at the nearest hospital which was in St. Paul, Minnesota. Celine had been in surgery for hours, the doctors were luckily able to save her. There was much damage to her intestines and reproductive system, and the circulation of oxygen going to her brain was cut off. She was being held onto by life support and the love of her new family.

As Celine was lying on the hospital bed in a coma, with her friends and lover not knowing if she would ever wake up again, she dreamt. Jacob, Stephanie, Sam, Dean, and Castiel did all they could to distract themselves from the worst, by continuing on with the case. They found out that it wasn't the fable of Louise Richter haunting the Mall of America, in fact it was Lucifer killing all those women. All of this was to trap Celine and to put her in this state, all those women killed because of one girl.

As Adam was sleeping in the same position he has been in for the past couple of weeks, watching over Celine on the uncomfortable couch, Stephanie walked in with a couple cups of coffee. She hadn't slept for weeks, bags under her eyes, looking like a zombie. She didn't see Celine Kane in her bed, her friend was no longer there, she dropped her coffee in shock. She didn't want to wake Adam because this was the first time he had slept in weeks, she didn't know what to do. Should she call Jacob? Sam? Dean? Castiel? The doctors? None of those answers seemed plausible, so she paced around the room thinking of a plan. If Celine left with her humanity she would leave a note, but if she left in a demon state she would've left without a trace. She looked around everywhere for a note or a sign, something that can prove that Celine is still Celine Kane. She turned the room upside down quietly until finally she saw a piece of paper with Celine's signature on it. She stared at the paper, not wondering what to do with it, if she should read it or throw it away.

Dear Stephanie Cruz,

If you are reading this than that means I have run away, if you don't know where I am than don't come looking for me. I have given this much thought in my slumber and whatever I have chosen you have to know that I did it for you, Jacob, Adam, Sam and Dean. When I was trapped in the basement with Lucifer I knew the only way to keep you and the baby safe is if I ran away or died. I hope that if you are reading this that I am not dead, so if that is the case I need you to do me a favor. I need you to stop looking, stop looking for Lucifer, stop looking for me, and stop looking for revenge. You need to stop and think about yourself for a change, you are going to have a baby and need all the strength you have to keep that baby alive. I realized when I first met you, it was meant for something big, something that could change our lives forever. I know what I have to do now and I don't know how long that will take, or if I'll come back with my humanity or not. I can't tell you what I have to do because if I do, I know you won't listen to me. So please just forget about me for all of our sakes. But you can leave knowing one thing, that I love you and will always love you no matter what, that I love the Winchesters, Castiel, and Jacob and that soon all of this will be over.

Oh and Stephanie I have one more request, can you tell Adam that I love him and that I'll never stop loving him, but he needs to let go. I can't go on unless he moves on, he needs to because there is no way we can ever be together. Just tell him that, Goodbye and Good luck Stephanie Cruz. Hopefully someday we will meet again on this Highway to Hell.

Love,

Celine Kane.


	12. The Mall Part 2

Chapter 12: The Mall Part 2

Stephanie dropped to the floor after reading the letter, she hasn't felt so much pain since she saw her mother dead in the woods, killed by Lucifer. Because of one monster, her life has now changed for the worst. She has finally met people who have filled the void in her life since her brother, mother, and best friend have died. Soon she will have no one; she has to leave the people that care about her most in this world. She has to leave the Winchester's who have taught her everything there is to know about hunting, she has to leave Adam who as much as they didn't get a long would always make life enjoyable. The worst of all she has to leave the man who taught her how to love, the angel who has saved her life countless times, the father of her unborn child. All of this was too much for her body to handle, so she just froze, crying in her hands.

Jacob came into the room, Adam was still sleeping, Jacob saw Stephanie in tears and tried comforting but she wouldn't move. Soon Sam and Dean came into see the wreckage, noticing that Celine was no longer there. Adam had finally woken up only to see that the only woman he ever loved was no longer there, thinking the worst. He immediately started crying at her bedside, Stephanie has never seen him so emotional, hurting her even more. She needed to get away from all of this, so she got up without warning and walked out of the hospital room aimlessly in a trance. Dean noticed the letter on the ground, picked it up and read it out loud. Stephanie was now standing outside wishing she could smoke a cigarette, but now that she was pregnant that was no option.

"You knew, didn't you." She felt Castiel standing behind her.

"Yes, I only just found out from the Order and came back down here as soon as I could."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did she have to go? I can't do this on my own."

"She had to go because she is the one that has to finish this."

"Why not me?"

"Because you are incapable of killing a man."

"But Lucifer is no man."

"Alright you are incapable of killing anyone."

"You don't think I can kill him?"

"No I actually think you can kill him without question. It's just not in the cards for you to kill him."

"Why not? He killed my parents, my brother, and my best friend! I think I deserve to kill him."

"But you don't understand Celine, the only way to kill him is out of love, not vengeance. The only thing that can kill a man so evil is the thing he couldn't have with God." It all made sense now, the only thing Lucifer ever wanted was love from God. So it made sense that the only thing that could kill him was the thing he wanted most. The only person who had that much love was Celine, she was the most loving person here when she still has her humanity.

"So what now?" They were all standing outside in the middle of the hospital room, Adam was still in shock.

"Now we wait and hope that Celine can kill Lucifer without switching off her humanity."

"So we can't do anything?" Jacob asked frustrated.

"There is nothing we can do, this is up to Celine." They still didn't seem to understand. "Life is about tests; Lucifer tested all of you in these short few months, tested you on love, trust, humanity. The only way to past the test is go into it without hatred and hopefully Celine can do just that." Confusion still stirred in the room. "She is the true yin and yang, if she is the Celine Kane that we all last saw and kills Lucifer with love and kindness than maybe we can all meet again. If she kills him as a demon and all humanity is lost than Lucifer will succeed and all of Hell will perish Earth." With that they knew what they had to do, they all had to go their separate ways. They began packing not speaking to each other, it killed Stephanie that she couldn't tell Jacob about her pregnancy, it killed Adam that he couldn't be with his brothers or his soul mate. Jacob couldn't even bare to talk to Stephanie knowing that he is just going to have to leave her in a few minutes. They were now all gathered outside still in a state of shock at everything that has happened.

After hugging everybody Sam and Dean were the first to leave, Sam took one long last look at Stephanie hating that he had to leave. Adam hugged Castiel, Jacob for a quick second and looked longingly at Stephanie. Remembering that she was the one he first saw as he escaped Hell, which seemed like forever ago. He got into his stolen car and headed back to Ohio, in tears. Castiel took one last look at Stephanie and Jacob, understanding that they needed a few minutes alone before they left. Stephanie and Jacob stared into each other's eyes wishing this didn't have to end this way.

"I wish this…" Jacob spoke.

"I know."

"I just…"

"I know." Stephanie gave him a long hug without saying anything, grabbing their things and getting in their separate cars. Castiel fluttered away and as soon as Jacob got in his blue mustang he blasted AC/DC's "Highway to Hell." Stephanie turned her ignition on and smiled.


End file.
